Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: This is before last nights episode! Although it did inspire me to write this :D   Blaine knows he is starting to develop feelings for Kurt and with a little help from his friend Shilo OC  He will overcome his fears and finally confess. rated M for safty
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Glee fanfic! This is just the first part so please tell me what you think :D Im open to sugetstions. P.S. KLAINE FTW!**

"But Blaine!," the winney voice on the other end cried. "Please please please? Its my birthday!," Blaine sighed. There would be no getting out of this. "I am not asking him Shi. No way." He heard another wine. Shilo was his only actual girl friend and they had been friends for years. How could he say no to her. All she wanted him to do was sing… with Kurt. "Its 'cus you like him aint is Blaine," Shi mocked. He grunted, "Shut up Shilo!," She giggled. "You know I'm right." He thought for a minuet. "Fine, Shilo your lucky I love you!" He held the phone away from his ear as she squeeled on the other end. "Yay! Thanks Blaine! Remember… I'm helping you." She winked even though Blaine couldn't see her then hung up. Blaine put his head in his hands as he wondered if he would be brave enough to ask him. _Get it together. Its not like your asking him out!_ He thought to himself. He would do it. He knew he could.

* * *

"Hey Kurt," The sound of Blaines voice caught his attention as he turned around in time to catch Blaine running up to him.

"Hey Blaine. Whats up?" Blaine took a deep breathe. _You can do this_, he assured himself. "I have kind of a weird favor to ask." Kurt gave Blaine a weird look. "Go on…" After one more deep breathe and more reasureing he finally said, "My friend Shilo's birthday party is the weekend. You remember her right?" Kurt nodded. He had met the perky brunett a few times. He found her to be halarious. "Well," Blaine continued, "She wants us to sing a duet for her. Kind of as a Birthday present I was thinking. You in?" Kurt gave one of his famous smiles. "Sure. I can't leave you hanging now can I? What did you have in mind?" It was Blaine't turn to smile now, "That my friend is a surprise. My house. Six o'clock. You'll find out then." He gave one last smile before hurrying off to class. He couldn't believe he had actually done it.

Kurt watched as Blaine disappeared. _Did that acctually just happen?_ He asked himself. Had Blaine Anderson, the cutest boy he had ever met, really asked him to sing with im. He would have to thank Shilo later, even if she didn't know why. Kurt almost laughed as he thought, _He probably doesn't even have a song._

Oh Blaine had a song alright, and a good one too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Calm down Blaine!" Shilo gripped his shoulders and pushed him down onto his bed. "Calm down!" "I can not do this," He said looking up at her. "Kinda late to back down now don't you think?" She laughed a little but all Blaine did was glaire. "Sorry," She murmered, "But you got this B. I bleieve in you." He wasn't buying it. "But what if I freeze up or I do something stupied or…" He made a frusterated sound. "Oh come on Blaine. Its not that big of a deal. You guys are friends right? Its just a song. Look Ill stick around if you need me too but I'm sure you'll be fine. Just stay calm and be yourself. Kk?" He smiled dispite his racing heart. "Thanks Shi," he said hugging her, "But I wont hold you hostage. I'll be okay."

"I know you will B. you always are". As soon as they pulled away the doorbell rang, then moments later the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "That's my cue to leave." She noticed the nervous look on his face. "You got this B." She winked before the door opened. "Oh hiya Kurt." She skipped over to him and gave him a small hug. "Hey Shilo. Is this a bad time?" He asked laughing a bit. "Oh no," She assured I was just leaving. Have fun you two!" She winked in Blaine's direction causing him to blush and look at the floor. "I'm looking forward to seeing it." She skipped down the stairs and when the front door clicked Blaine knew he was on his own.

"So… you made it," Blaine began, finally looking up. Kurt laughed. "Didn't think I would show?" Blaine shrugged then smiled. Kurt laughed again. "I've been looking forward to it all day! Of coarse I was coming!" Blaines eyes sparkled. "You were looking forward to it? Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I like hanging out with you." After a moment he asked, "So you gonna tell me the song now?"

"I thought you would never ask!" He handed the song to Kurt with a laugh. Kurt staired at it for a minuet, almost in disbelief. "I heard you singing it in the hall once. I looked it up and well… I kinda like it." Blaine said. Kurt looked up with a smile on his face. _God his smile is so cute._Blaine thought.

"Good Choice," He finally replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow. Two Chapters in one day? I obviously have no life! Just kidding. I wanted to post it 'cus this is the good part. And yes the song is revealed.**

The party was in less than a day and Blaine was freaking out. They had been in Kurts basement practicing and he was just not getting it. He had picked the song and he could't even sing it? Blaine sighed in frusteration. "You would be better off just doing this without me." Kurt laughed. "Oh come on Blaine. Your not _that_ bad." Blaine fell backwards into one of the arm chairs. "I'm being sierious! I can not get this down at all!" Kurt looked at him in confusion. "I think you sound fine."

"Not as good as you, clearly," Kurt laughed again.

"Your kidding right,"

"No…" Kurt sighed. "Trust me you sound fine! Come on. Were gonna try again and this time we will deffinently get it right. I got a feeling." Kurt grabed Blaine's hand and pulled him to a standing position. "Ready?"

"As Ill ever be," The last thing Blaine wanted was to screw up in front of Kurt… _Again_. The music started and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. _Just breathe. You got this. He believes in you so why don't you believe in yourself? _"Go," Kurt whispered and Blaine began to sing.

"**We were sitten up there on your mamas roof talking bout everything under the moon, with the smell of honey suckles and your perfume, all I could think about was my next move, oh but you were so shy and so was I, mabey that's why it was so hard to believe, when you smiled and said to me…"**

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt who smiled at him before he started singing, **"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" **Blaine's eyes grew wide as he sang the words. **"Are we gonna do this or what?" **_God he is so cute when he sings_, Blaine thought. He held his breathe as Kurt looked right at him and sang**, "I think you know I like you a lot, but your about to miss your shot, Are you gonna kiss me or not?" **_'but you're about to miss your shot…' Now or never Blaine._ Instead of beginning the next verse, he walked over to where Kurt stood, confused, and gently placed his hands on the sides of his face. He leaned in slowly before bringing their lips together in a gental kiss. Kurt was shocked. He had _not_ expected that at all. _Oh my god_, he thought, _is this happening. Is Blaine Anderson really kissing me? Me, of all people?_ At that moment, Kurt didn't care if he was dreaming. Blaine was kissing him… and he liked it. When he started to kiss back, the kiss grew deeper, more needy. Kurt's fingers eventually found their way to Blaines hair as they both moaned. This kiss seemed to last forever before Blaine pulled away gasping. His face turned bright red when he realized what he had just done. He looked sort of frightend in a way as he looked into Kurts eyes. He couldn't tell if he had liked it or what he was thinking. ".God. Kurt. I am soooo sorry. I did not mean for that to happen at all. I just got, um, caugh in the moment watching you, and Its something I've always wanted to do but I mean… Oh my god I have to go. I'm sooo sorry!" Blaine dashed up the stairs and out the door almost in tears. Wow, talk about doing something stupied. He certainly didn't think Kurt liked him like that. Had he really kissed him back? He didn't know. He was too caught up in his own mind.

Kurt stood in a daze. Why had he run away? Why had he apologized? Kurt had liked him for a long time, practically sience they had met. He knew he was already gone but he called, "Come back,"anyways. He tried not to cry but he could not keep the tears from falling. He curled up into a ball in one of the arm chairs, the same one Blaine had sat in only moments before, and cried.

**AN: Disclaimer: I do not Own Glee or The song Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square. Never heard it? Here's the link: .com/watch?v=FDUOcHg5ijg**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this took so long! I was trying to think of what was gonna happen next but I think I got it! Let me know what you think! P.S. I'm a terrible and I mean TERRIBLE Speller so I'm sorry for that! oh and some language is used. Fair warning**

"Wait,wait, what? You did what?" Shilo sounded anxious on the phone. Blaine was laying on his bed stairing at the celing. He had no idea what to do so he called the only person (besides Kurt) that he felt he could talk to. He groaned. "Don't make me say it again," Shilo stiffled a laugh, "Blaine Anderson are you embarassed?" Blaine groaned again, "Shut up Shilo, shut up!"

"Oh come on B! Why are you so ashamed?" Blaine took a deep breathe. "Beacause I like him a lot… but I don't know if he likes me and I really want to be his friend…" his voice trailed off. "I think you want to be more than friends B." She whispered softly. "I do. I don't want to be his friend. I want to be his… well you know." There was a silence on the other end. "I can not believe I did that Shi! Why did I do that? I just made the biggest fool of myself!" Shilo laughed, angering Blaine. "It's not funny!"

After a few more giggles she finally replied, "Sweety, are you really that oblivious?" He was confused. "What?"

"He kissed you back B! You said it yourself!"

"No, I said I thought he had kissed me back!" Shilo laughed again. "Oh B." Blaine smiled despite his nerves. He couldn't be mad at Shilo. She had always made him laugh. A beeping sound brought Blaine out of his dazed thoughts. At first he thought the phone was dying but when he looked again he noticed that he had another call. He held his breathe, suddely panicked again. "Shilo! He is calling! What do I do?"

"Answer it Blaine!" He shook his head, "Oh no. No no no I can not do that!"

"Damn it Blaine! You have to face this sooner or later. I'll be over in a few and we will do this together. Okay B?" He sighed. She was right. He did need to face Kurt sooner or later.

"Thanks Shi,"

"No problem B. See ya in a few."

* * *

Blaine clutched his cell phone tightly. He wanted to dile the number but couldn't. Shilo sat next to him. She could see the distress on his face. She reached over and grabed his hand, a smiled glued to her face. "You can do this," She mouthed. In that instant the phone in his hand buzzed. Not knowing what do do he thrusted it in Shilos direction. She eyed him and flipped it open with a sigh. "Hello?" The look on her face changed almost imidiatly at the response on the other end. "Oh hey Kurt," the brunette said with a sly grin directed at Blaine. "Blaine? Oh yeah he is right her." Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Shilo no!" He exclaimed. "B… we had a deal!" she said thrusting the phone into his hand. "Say something!"

He put the phone to his ear, "Urm, Hello?"

"Blaine?" The voice on the other end was filled with excitement.

"Uhh… yeah?" He looked at Shilo who gestured for him to say something else. "What's up Kurt?" He shrugged at Shilo who rolled her eyes.

"What happened yesterday?" Kurt asked in a low whisper.

"What did he say?" Shilo mouthed. Blaine glaired and put the phone on speaker.

"Earth to Blaine!"

"Oh right, uhm… yeah about that… I didn't mean to uhm… well…"

Kurt felt suddenly annoyed, "Wait a minuet. You kissed me, ran away, ignored my calls and then tell me you didn't mean to do it. What the hell? How do you think that makes _me_ feel?"

"Well I just kinda got caught in the moment and you were just there looking all cute and stuff and I don't know…" He paused for a minuet, "You must think I'm an idiot don't you?"

Kurt laughed, "An idiot? For kissing me?"

"And running away," Blaine added.

"To be honest with you…" Kurt was suddenly uncomfortable but he knew he had to say it, "Look I can't say it over the phone. Can I just come over or something?"

He looked as Shilo who nodded, "I guess, I mean Shilo's over here."

"I can leave though," She said simply.

"Well Ill see you in a few." Kurt said hanging up. Shilo stood and headed for the door. "Wear are you going?" Blaine was suddenly panicked again.

"That was my cue to leave B."

"But Shilo! What if I do it again?"

She laughed. "You will think of something." Then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a soft tap on Blaine's bedroom door and he groaned. "Showtime," he whispered not really understanding why he had said it."Come in," He said in a small voice. The door opened and there stood Kurt. He was looking cuter than ever and Blaine had to hold his breathe to keep from groaning again. HE wanted him, there was no denying that, but was the feeling mutual? "You look nice," He said letting his breath out and breaking the akward silence. Kurt blushed. _Oh not again, _Blaine thought feeling the urge to kiss him all over again.

"Uhm, thanks," He said still looking at the ground. "You can sit down you know," Blaine said with a shurg and patted the spot on the bed next to him. When Kurt sat down he said, "So… you wanted to talk to me?"

The younger boy nodded. "Uhm yeah. I've been trying to think of how to put it. Well you see, I think this all started the day I met you." Blaine raised an eyebrow, "What started?"

Kurt laughed, "I'm getting there. When you sang teenage dream… It took my breathe away and I knew right then that I wanted to get closer to you. The more and more I got to know you, well I developed… feelings… so what I'm trying to say is that I like you Blaine. More than a friend. I have for awhile now. I uh… wanted you to kiss me. I liked it… a lot." There was a silence between them as Blaine's mind began to prosses this. "So you, uhm, kissed me back? I wasn't imagining that?"

He nodded. The older boy smiled. "I'm glad you told me that."

"Me too. I hope it doesn't make things akward between us Blaine,"

"Wait… what do you mean?" He was confused. He had kissed Kurt, not the other way around.

"Well, to be honest, you are the hotest boy I have ever met. Me, well that's just it. I'm me. Nothing special and your way to good for me. I know you probably don't like me like that but-"

Hearing him talk about himself like that made Blaine a mix between sad and angery, "Shut up Kurt!" he said softly and brought his face closer to him. He could see tears in Kurts eyes but he wasn't letting them fall. "You are perfect just the way you are. Your cute, funny, your smile is breathe taking in not only is your laugh adorible, but it's a major turn on." Blaine smiled at the look on Kurt's face when he said that. He leaned in closer, their lips barley and inch apart. "I kissed you remember? Doesn't that mean anything? Of coarse I like you. More than you will ever know." Slowly, their lips came together in a gentle kiss. When they pulled away they were both blushing. "Are you gonna run away this time?" Kurt asked in a teasing tone.

"Do you know why I ran away?"

"Was it that bad?" the tone was still a tad bit mocking but there was a sieriousness to it.

Blaine laughed, "Are you kidding? It was the best kiss I've ever had! I ran away because… I didn't think you wanted me. You do want me right?"

"Of coarse Silly," His voice was soft and soothing.

He leaned in again, "Then will you be mine Kurt?" The younger boys features lit up. "I thought you would never ask!" And just like that they were kissing again.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Its my turn to get writers block . IDEAS PLEASE? I will love you forever! It is taking all of my will power not to make this sexual **

**XD What do you guys think lol**

Blaine awoke the next morning to the buzzing of his phone. He was not ready to wake up yet but he opened his eyes (relectantly) and flipped the phone open. Kurt stirred next to him, snuggling closer. He smiled at the sight of his boyfriend curled up next to him asleep. He felt the need to take a picture but didn't.

_Hey B. How did last night go ;) –Shi_

Blaine laughed softly. And texted _back Call me in like 20 minuets dork. I don't wanna wake him up. –B. _

Almost instantly the phone buzzed again. _Wait! He is asleep, like, next to you? Blaine Anderson please tell me you got LUCKY –Shi. _

_Shilo! Shut up! Your constant texting is gonna wake him up! Ill talk to you in a few –B._

He closed the phone and put it back on the night table. When he layed his head back on the pillow Kurt's baby blue eyes were stairing at him. "Good morning beautiful," Blaine whispered kissing his forhead gently. Kurt giggled, "Good morning to you too." His phone buzzed again. He groaned. "It's Shilo…" Kurt smiled, "She can wait," he whispered and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I know baby," he replied. Kurt blushed, "You called me baby…"

"Oh, urm, is that bad?" Kurt shook his head with a laugh, "No, I've just never been called that before is all. I love the way you say it. " He brushed his lips against Blaine's as the phone vibrated again. This time they both groaned. "Shes not gonna leave us alone is she?" Kurt pouted, "I'm sorry babe." He giggled, "Go answer your phone hun,"

After one more quick kiss he got up, "I'll be right back," He flipped the phone open, "Shilo," He groaned, "You couldn't wait five more minuets.

She laughed, "No 'cus then I would never find out details! What are you waiting for B? Spill!"

Blaine gave her a rundown of the previous night in extream detail while little squeels and gasps came from Shilo.

"Gawww! Blaine how ADORIBLE! You know what would have made last night even better?"

"What?"

"If you would have gotten some,"

"Shilo! I told you to shut up,"

"What did she say," came a whisper from behind him before he felt Kurt's arms around his waist.

"Nothing babe nothing."

"I said you guys should have done it!" Shilo said louder. This time Kurt heard and began laughing uncontrolably.

"Shilo! Way to be akward!" They were both laughing now. Blaine turned bright red and began looking at the floor. Kurt took the phone from Blaine, "Bye Shilo! Ill let you know when Blaine gets lucky." He fliped the phone closed and put it in his pocket. "I can't believe she said that," The older boy said still blushing hard core. Kurt giggled, "Don't worry about it." He kissed Blaine's cheak. "P.s. Your so adorible when you blush."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Warning: This chapter has slight sexual content! I could not resiste! Special thanks to longislandhottie9 for being a faithful reviewer! She helped me get over my writers block! Thankies *huggles* **

**Review! Tell me what you think! I'm always open to ideas :D**

"I need a nap!" Blaine said yawning. Kurt laughed, tightening his tie around his neck. "It's Friday sweety. You have all the time in the world to sleep this weekend." The older boy sighed. "No I wont. Ill be with you all weekend! How can I sleep when theres a total hottie laying next to me?" With glittering eyes, the younger boy leaned over and crushed their lips together. It took every ounce of will power Blaine had to not rip off every article of clothing Kurt had just put on. He ran his fingers down his chest and rested his hand on his boyfriends hips. _Oh no_, Blaine thought_, If this doesn't stop soon god only knows what I will do to that boy!_ "Kurt," he mumbled into his mouth, "Were gonna be late to class,"

"Who says we have to go to class," Kurt said laying him down on the bed and pinning his hands above his head.

He groaned. "Do you have any idea at all what you do to me?" Kurt laughed, "No Blaine. What do I do to you?" He thought Blaine had been kidding until he look his hand and led it to wear his erection was growing. Kurt gasped. He had not expected that. "I have that much of an effect on you?"

"Your such a tease!" He breathed and captured his lips again. He arched his hips, rubbing aginst the younger boy, who moaned in response. Blaine _what are you doing?_ He had to ask himself, _Your going to fast for him._He could feel Kurt's uncertainty. He pulled away slowly. "Kurt… I'm sorry… I got caught in the moment... again. It happens a lot..." He felt terrible for not stoping sooner. Sure Kurt was the one who laid him down and pined his hands to the bed but he only wanted attention, not what he had given him. He had given him too much attention. "Its okay Blaine…" his boyfriend was blushing more than he had ever seen, which made him feel worse.

"You should have said something!" He put his head in his hand, near tears. He wanted to cry, but would try to be strong.

"Calm down sweety. I liked it but-"

"But it was to much to fast! I will not calm down! I almost…" he made a frusterated sound.

"Blaine! Calm down!," he put his hands on the boys shoulders, "Its okay! I promise! Besides… I should have said something. Its not all your fault!"

Blaine sniffed, letting a tear fall, "You shouldn't have had to…" He looked at the ground. He needed to learn to control himself. He was normaly so in control but with Kurt… he didn't know.

"Please calm down," he whispered, wiping the tear with the pad of his thumb. He wrapped his arms around the gorgous boy in front of him as he leaned his head on his shoulder. "I love you,"

"I don't see why," Blaine whispered looking up.

Kurt chuckled softly. "How could I not?" He planted a kiss on his forhead gently. "Now are you okay to go to class or do you just want to stay in today?"

"Can we stay?" Blaine asked, voice hopeful.

With another giggle his boyfriend nodded. "Sure but don't even think about trying to skip the party later."

"Fine. Just hold me… okay?"

"Anytime." He cuddled closer to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I thought you guys deserved a longer chapter :) Who thinks I sould reward Shilo for being there for Blaine along the way? Don't worry! Party comes tomarrow but I had to write this or what happens at the part will make no sence! Enjoy! :D**

Blaine had not expected Kurt to be asleep next to him when he woke up from his nap. He flipped his phone open to cheak the time only to find out he had one new message.

_Kurt told me what happened ;) –Shi_

_Shilo! It didn't get that far! And I feel terrible –B_

_Haha B chill! He said almost! Don't feel bad. He wants it! Can't you see that? -Shi _

_We started dating yesterday! –B_

_Well yeah but you have been in love for awhile! ;) –Shi_

_Oh my gosh! Shilo did you just say the L word? –B_

_Chillax B! I was joking! –Shi_

_Shilo… he told me he loved me… -B_

_Woah, When? –Shi_

_This morning… -B_

_Blaine what did you say? –Shi_

_I said I don't see why –B_

_You didn't say it back? –Shi_

_No…. but… Shilo… I… -B_

_Calm down Bliane I know its hard for you to say but this is just you and me. Nobody else has to know and you know I wont hold it ova your Anderson… Do ya love Kurt Hummle? –Shi_

_Shilo Grace Truman… I, Blaine Anderson, am in love with Kurt hummle! 3 –B_

_Call me now! –Shi _

He wasted no time. He got off the bed and closed the door gently so he didn't wake Kurt up. Shilo's phone rang once before she picked up. "Blaine! You just told me you were in love!" Blaine smiled.

"Oh Shilo…" he laughed, "I am! I am in love with Kurt!"

"B… you have to tell him! Ya gotta! I wanna be there!"

He thought for a moment. "Shi! You just gave me a brilliant idea! But before I tell you, who will be at the party?"

She giggled, "Nobody you need to worry about. Hell some of em are even gay. Kimmie will be there!" Blaine swore he heard the girl swoon.

"Oh really," was his sly response.  
"Blaine! No! Don't even think about it!" That was the first time she had ever sounded nervous. Kimmie was her long time crush. He and Kimmie were close but not as close as he was to Shilo.

"But Shi…" he said in a calm voice, "I think its my turn to help you."

She was silent. "Okay okay I'll drop it. So I don't have to worry about anything?"

"Naw," Shilo said sounding like her old self again, "Y'all can hug and kiss all ya want. To be honest, my friend would think it's the cutest thing in the world. Fair warning: If you kiss Darian will take a picture!" He laughed when she mentioned her younger sister Darian. The fourteen year old girl thought it was the cutest thing when anybody kissed, even guys.

"Sounds like something she would do. Anyways thanks Shi."

"Fer what?"

"Shilo your grammer is really getting on my nerves," he said with a laugh, "Anyways… for everything. For bringing me closer to Kurt and then making me realize I love him. Shilo your amazing. I would have never had any courage without you. Hell I would be NOTHING and I mean NOTHING without you. You have really helped me find myself and you… you're my best friend. Your one of the coolest people I have ever met. I can't even put you into words your that amazing. Thanks Shi, Thank you."

He heard sniffing on the other end. Not fake sniffing either like Shilo was famous for, but real sniffing. When she spoke again he voice was shaky, "Blaine…. Did you mean that? Really?" He could tell she was crying. "Of coarse hun! Why would I lie."

"That,_sniff_, is the sweetest, _sniff_, thing anyone, _sniff_, has ever said to me! _Sniff sniff._ You done got me all emotional. I would hug you right now if you were in front of me."

"You can hug me later Shi," he said with a laugh.

"Speaken of which," she said, voice still a bit foggy, "Partys in an hour so I suggest you wake Sleeping Beauty up so yall can get ready."

"Wait-How did you- How-"

"He fell asleep an hour ago," she said with a laugh.

"Stalker!" his tone was mocking but he couldn't help laugh. "see you in an hour."

He sliped the phone into his pocket and reopened the door. Kurt was in the same position he had left him in. He gently climbed into the bed and leaned over him. "Baby," he whispered into his ear, "You have to wake up," Kurt made a soft sound but didn't open his eyes. "Kurt," he breathed, "Come on Sleeping Beauty," He pressed his lips to Kurt's forhead, then his nose, then lips. He slipped his hand into Kurt's and interlaced their fingers. "Come on baby," He gently brushed his lips over the younger boys closed eyelids. A small smile curved on his lips at the action. His eyes fluttered open, his smile growing wider. "You should wake me up like that everyday," he said with a giggle.

Blaine laughed and brought Kurt's fingers to his lips, kissing each one gently. "The party's in an hour babe. We gotta get ready."

He groaned, "Do I have to get up Blaine?"

He laughed again. "Yes baby. Are you ready."

Kurt nodded, yawning in the process.

"Come on," he said voice soft, "Feet on the floor or I'm carrying you to the car."

"Sounds good to me," Kurt joked.

"Alright then…" Blaine scooped Kurt up into his arms and began walking down the stairs. "I was just kidding! You can put me down if you want."

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to do this." Kurt sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He laid his head on the other boys shoulder and smiled. This is were he belonged.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This chapter has a lot to do with Shilo/Kimmie :D I just had to do it :D Reviews? **

The door opened almost instantly after Blaine had knocked. A short girl wearing a Three Days Grace T-shirt had opened it. Her multicolored hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her eyes lit up at the sight of Blaine. "Blaine!" she cried and jumped up into his arms. "Sissy said she didn't think you would show!" He laughed and wraped the girl in a hug.

"Darian, why would I not be here?" She shrugged still smiling, "Who is this?"

"This is Kurt. He's my boyfriend."

The young girl sqeeled. "Oh Blaine how cute! He is adorible!" She skipped over to where Kurt was standing and hugged him. "I'm Darian, Shilo's sister. Its nice to meet you!"

Kurt giggled, "You too,"

"Shilo's waiting. Come on in you guys. She's downstairs." Darian stepped to the side to let them through and led them down the stairs.

As soon as Shilo saw him, she ran and jumped into his arms, eyes getting teary again. "You said I could hug you later," she said with a smile.

"I did didn't I," he laughed. He looked around the room. There were only six other people there and of coarse Kimmie was one of them. Shilo had been right when she said Blaine had nothing to worry about. He knew everyone there. He smiled at her again.

"Kurt is that you?" A new voice said making Blaine turn his head.

"Kimmie! Oh my god! What are you doing here," Kurt was deffinently excited to see the girl. Blaine was a bit jelous but tried to snap out of it.

"What are you doing here, I should ask." The girl laughed hugging him.

"I'm here with the most amazing person ever." He said winking.

"No way! Who?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "My boyfriend."

Blaine blushed. Why had he been jelous of Kimmie? "Hey Kim,"

"Blaine! Oh how sweet! Too of my very dear friends are in L- urm a relationship. Sorry Blaine. Almost let that one slip."

Kurt looked a bit confused but said nothing.

"Its okay Kimmie," He said with a laugh. "You two should catch up."

"Oh I know! I haven't seen either of you in like forever!"

"I don't wanna ditch you or anything."

Blaine laughed, "Baby, go have fun! I have to talk to Shilo for a minet anyways," He glanced at Shilo and grabbed her hand leading her up the stairs.

"Okay, so your idea?"

"Do I have time to sing another song, other than the duet?"

"Sure! We always have time to hear you Blaine."

"Yes," he hugged her, "Warning: I'm on a HUGE country kick."

Shilo looked shocked, "Wait Blaine Anderson is listening to country music? I'm surprised."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know. So, did you get all dressed up to impress Kimmie?" He asked changing the subject.

The girl blushed, "Yes… just don't say anything."

"Shilo! I'm not gonna give you away to Kimmie! I promise!" She nodded, "Thanks,"

"Not a problem love. Hey can you go get Kurt for me?"

"What? You two need a little make out session before the preformance?" She winked.

"Shilo! Shut up!," he smirked and decided to play along, "Mabey…"

"Can I watch?"

"Shilo Grace! I swear! Go on now!" She laughed and went back down the stairs. She returned a minuet later with Kurt.

"Here ya go B."

"Thanks Shi," When she began to walk away he called, "Wait up for a minuet,"

"Yeah?" She asked. Just then he grabed Kurt's shirt and pulled him twards him, crushing their lips together in the process. Their tounges wrapped together as Shilo just staired, mouth agape. "Blaine," She said interupting them. "I was kidding!"

Blaine laughed and pulled away from Kurt who was stunned. "So you don't wanna watch? I have no objections." Shilo said nothing, only staired with her mouth open. "Shi I'm just kidding! That's not even why I wanted you to get Kurt. I just need to talk to him. Calm down."

"I'm not saying it wasn't cute," she said with a giggle, " 'cus it was. I just didn't expect it. Ill leave you to alone now," she giggled again and went back down stairs.

"Sorry babe," Blaine laughed at the mortifyed expression on Kurt's face, "I was just messing with Shilo,"

He nodded smiling, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. So uhm you and Kimmie?"

"Oh yeah. I've known her for sometime."

"Oh, I see…"

"Blaine, are you jelous of Kimmie?"

He laughed, "Honestly I was at first…"

"Oh Blaine! Were just friends me and Kimmie. I only have eyes for you,"

A sigh of relief escaped the older boys lips. "Oh thank goodness,"

"Silly," Kurt whispered kissing his cheak.

"Okay now I have a… uhm… question. Is Kimmie… like us?"

"You mean is she gay?" Kurt laughed, "Anyone with eyes can see that!" The other boy's eyes lit up, "She is! Oh my gosh! Kurt I have a favor!"

The younger boy arched an eyebrown, "Favor? What is it?"

"Shilo… well she has the biggest crush on Kimmie! And well, if she wouldn't have pushed me so much, I wouldn't be with you now. I promised her I wouldn't talk to Kimmie about it but I never said you wouldn't…."

Kurt clapped his hands together, "How perfect they would be! Oh my goodness. I have a new mission!" He winked and bushed his lips against Blaine's before hurrying down the stairs to find Kimmie. Blaine smiled, "Remember… I'm helping you Shilo," He smiled mimicking what she had said to him once about Kurt, then hurried down the stairs to join the party.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter is very Fluffy :D Gotta love Blaine! Dont worry more Kilo later! FYI That means Kimmie/Shilo XD Kimmie sings her song in the next chapter but the thing is I dont have one! Somone please give me a song O_O btw the alignment is off and i cant fix it . sorry guys**

"Blaine! Upstairs! Now!" Kurt rushed up the stairs expecting his boyfriend to fallow. He did of coarse.

"What is it?" He asked a bit confused. They had to preform in 20 minuets and Blaine was getting Anxious.

"I talked to Kimmie! Not only does she play for our team, which I already knew,but she likes Shilo! Shes gonna sing! After us!"

"Kurt that's awsome! What's she gonna sing?"

"I have no idea. She wont say." The younger boy lept into Blaine's arms. "We did it!" he whispered. The older boy smiled. "I love you Blaine…"

"I don't see why,"

Kurt pulled away looking astonished. "Everytime I tell you I love you… you say that…"

Blaine took a deep breath, "Fine. I-I like you too,"

"But you don't love me?"

"No I do but-"

"Then say it!" Kurt was clearly frusterated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I-I- Kurt…" He ran a hand threw his hair, "I-I- I cant say it! I cant!"

Kurts eyes narrowed, "I knew this was to good to be true! Find someone else to sing with! I can not believe you right now! You can't even say you love me!" He stomped down the stairs leaving Blaine standing there with teary eyes. Flashbacks kept dancing to threw his head.

"_I love you," Blaine whispered softly. He had never said it before but he was sure he loved Jeramiah._

"_Wait, what did you say?"_

"_I love you," He smiled._

"_Okay that is just gross," Jeramiah looked repulsed, "Why would I love you? Your just- ew. Never say that again! Nobody will ever love you!"_

Boy had that just killed his self esteme. He vowed to never speak the word again. He didn't want to get hurt again. That's the last thing he needed right now. However , Kurt had said it first. Did that mean Kurt really did love him? How had he just made Kurt feel by not saying it back? _Oh no_, he thought, I_ just made Kurt feel the same exact way I did that day…_

He sank to the floor, head in his hands, sobbing.

"Show time," Shilo said peaking her head around the door, "Oh my god B. Are you okay?" He shook his head. "He said he loved me again…. And I didn't say it back… and we got into a fight and- and- He told me to find someone else to sing with and- And I wanted to say it but- but-…" his voice trailed off as she sank to her knees next to him and pulled him to her. She made verious shushing noises as she rocked him. "I wan't to tell him so bad but I- I- What if he doesn't mean it… and I love him… I cant- I cant-" He took a deep breathe, "I- Cant- Lose- Him- Shi," He began sobbing harder.

"Blaine… Sweety… you were gonna tell him tonight anyways so why don't cha? You were gonna sing right? So why don't cha go first?"

He nodded, "I have to shi" His voice was low, "I can not lose him."

"I know B, I know." She helped him to his feet and led him down the stairs. She picked up a microphone from were it was laying on the table and turned it on.

"Hey guys," She adressed her audience, "I promised you a preformance and your gonna get one. But first Blaine has something important to say. Don't worry B! You can do this!" She handed him the microphone and he winced when he noticed the cold stair Kurt was giving him. Hw wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and began.

"Urm… Hi you guys. As all of you know I'm gay and I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world." He neverously glanced at Kurt, whose expression had softened but was still semi-glairing. "And I think I just might have blown everything with him because I was to afraid to say one little word. The L-word. Its just two words, and I can't say them in total fear that I will get hurt, like everytime I said it. I vowed to never ever say it again, no matter what the circumstances but I have to face the facts. I am madly in love with Kurt but I can't even say it to his face. What is wrong with me? Kurt Hummle,You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I don't deserve you! You deserve so much better but truth is… I love you. I'm so deeply in love with you sometimes it hurts. Kurt… this song is for you," He glanced at Kurt one more time but the boys features had changed. His face was soft and he was actually tearing up. Blaine smiled at him and began his song.

_Absolutely no one who knows me better  
No one that can make me feel so good  
How did we stay so long together?  
Everybody, everybody said we never would_

And just when I  
Start to think they're right  
The love has died

There you go making my heart beat again  
Heart beat again, heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it, do it one time?

There you go pulling me right back in  
Right back in, right back in  
And I know I'm never letting this go  
I'm stuck on you

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
You and me baby, we're stuck like glue  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
You and me baby, we're stuck like glue

Some days I don't feel like trying  
Some days you know I wanna just give up

When it doesn't matter who's right  
Fight about it all night  
Had enough, you give me that look  
I'm sorry baby let's make up

You do that thing that makes me laugh  
And just like that

There you go making my heart beat again  
Heart beat again, heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it, do it one time?

There you go pulling me right back in  
Right back in, right back in  
And I know I'm never letting this go  
I'm stuck on you

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
You and me baby, we're stuck like glue  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
You and me baby, we're stuck like glue.

Kurt practically ran over to Blaine and jumped into his arms. "You forgive me?" Blaine asked.

"How could I not?" Kurt replied still crying. The older boy wiped the tears away with his finger.

"So Kurt Hummle, what do you say? Take me back." Kurt smilied and glanced at Darian, "I would take that camera out if I were you," he looked back at Blaine and said, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Blaine didn't need to be asked twice. He cuped the boys face and brought it to him. He saw a camera flash as soon as their lips were touching._ Darian_, he thought with a smile. There were various, oohhs and awwws from the audience, and lots and lots of clapping. When they pulled away from each other they faced the audience, Everyone was clapping and cheering. Shilo was wipping a tear from her eye, the biggest smile on her face. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's, interlacing their fingers as he leaned his head on his shoulder. Darian snapped another photo giggling. Kurt smiled at her. They sang a little bit of their song and bowed. More clapping fallowed. "I hope you all enjoyed it," Shilo said.

"Shilo sit down," Blaine said into the mic, grinning like mad. "We have a little present for you," Kurt added. Shilo looked genualy confused. "What? I thought your song was my present,"

"It was gonna be until we found something better," They exchanged glances, "And I didn't even have to break my promise! With Kurt's help we got you the greatest prestent of all time. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Kimmie Barnett to the stage, err floor I mean," Everybody clapped as Blaine handed the microphone over. Shilo looked horrifyed.

"Shilo, my darling, Let me just say that I wish I had told you this sooner but its your birthday so I figured what better time. I can't actually say it so I'm gonna sing it…"

Kurt and Blaine held onto eachother. They knew it was a job well done.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry I havent updated in a few days. I was trying to think of a cutsy song for Kimmie to sing but I hope I didn't fail too bad . I hope I got the point acrossed though. I know its kind of short but I promise the next chapter will be longer! your probably thinking: What? Another chapter? Yes another chapter :D There will be a few more ;) I'm always open to suggestions considering im running out of ideas O_O But I dont wanna end it yet! **

Kimmie took a deep breathe. She was extreamly nervous. She wanted Shilo to know and this was the only way she knew how. She really hoped she got her point across. After another quick breath she looked right at Shilo and began to sing.

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends  
So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied  
Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend  
You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight_

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in  
It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide  
I want to run and hide  
I do it every time, you're killing me now  
And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?

Whoa, I won't sleep tonight  
I won't sleep tonight  
Here we go again

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight"Shilo," Kimmie began softly, "I have liked you for a…. very long time… and someone told me that you liked me back but-" her voice cut off and she winked at Blaine and Kurt. "Is it true Shilo?"

Shilo could only nod, not trusting herself to speak.

"You have no idea how long…" the sentence faded.

"Just shut up and kiss already!" Screamed Blaine from the crowed. Shilo glared but only for a moment as Kimmie pulled her closer and brushed their lips together. Everybody cheered, but nobody cheered louder than Blaine and Kurt. "Good job baby," Kurt whispered leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Are you kidding?" He turned his head tward the younger boy as the room grew silent. He glanced around only to notice that eveyone was stairing at them but he didn't care. "I couldn't have done this without you. I love you Kurt."

Kurts face exploaded in red. "I-I-"

"Just shut up and kiss already!" This came from Shilo who smirked at Blaine, mimiking his actions from earlier. Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too," Kurt mumbled into the kiss.

"I know…" and for that moment, the world around them faded away.

**I do not own Glee or the song Animal by Neon Trees! Its such a good song!**

**Oh BTW I made a video for this fanfic :D Intersted? You can watch it here: .com/watch?v=DvIfYRIu0bk**


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up sunshine," there was a faint whisper in Blaine's ear fallowed by a gental kiss to his forhead. "Hmmm..?" He opened his eyelids a tiny bit to see Kurt looming over him but closed them again. "Blaine," he winned. "get up my love," he trailed kisses down the oher boy's neck before gently nibbling on his earlobe. He grasped Blaine's hand in his own and used his free hand to stroke Blaine's curls. "Baby please," he begged, "I'm lonley. Shilo and Kimmie are still sleeping." He sighed and laid his head on his chest.

"Fine Kurt. Ill get up just for you babe." He sat up and Kurt crawled into his lap and slid his arms around his neck.

"Your right… It is nice getting woken up like that," He kissed Kurt's lips gently. "I told you." He giggled.

"Look at them," he whispered after a moment reffering to the two girls curled up in eachothers arms on the coach. Blaine smiled. He spoted Darian's infamous camera laying on the floor next to them and with another grin he picked it up and snapped a picture of them.

"Come on," he whispered to Kurt, still holding him in his arms. He had begun to doze off but shuddered at the older boys voice. "Were going upstairs. Don't wanna disturb them do we?" When he shook his head, he carried him up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning ," he said cheerfully, closing the basement door. Kurt's arms tightened around his neck as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Oh good morning boys." She said winking at Blaine who blushed. "Someone special Blaine?" She asked gesturing to the boy he was holding.

"Urm… yeah. This is my boyfriend Kurt. He's kind of half asleep right now or he would probably say something."

The older woman laughed. "Its not a problem." She sat down across from him with her cup of coffee. "You know you can eat something if you want."

Blaine laughed, "Oh I know. I'll wait till the girls get up."

"Anything interesting happen last night?"

"Kimmie kissed Shilo," he said with a grin.

"No way! Really?"

"I was there!," A new voice called sleepily from behind them. "I saw it!" Darian trotted up beside her mother, grabbing her camera from where it was laying on the table and snapped a picture of the two boys giggling. Although she was fourteen, she had the mindset of a young girl. She was obsessed with the idea of love.

"And that's not all I saw mama! They kissed to!"

"Did they now?" smiled at him, "You know I want to see. It sounds adorible."

"Your so cool Mrs. T," he was being sierious. Shilo's mom was the coolest mother he knew.

She laughed. "I'm sierious."

He looked a little uncomfortable, "Your okay with it?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Anderson, do you even have to ask that?"

"Your on," he said shaking Kurt a bit. "Baby wake up," he whispered. "You woke me up now you can not go back to sleep!" Kurt yawned but opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend. Darian giggled and made a soft 'awh' sound. "I'm sorry baby," he said, "I just got so comfortable being close to you," This was fallowed by more giggles and awh sounds. Blaine tilted Kurts chin up and captured his lips with his own and Darian snapped another picture. "Darian!" her mother chastized gently.

"How many pictures do you need of us kissing Dares?" He asked with a laugh.

"As many as I can get!"

They all laughed as the basement door opened and Shilo and Kimmie strolled into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Good morning lovebirds," Blaine said in a joking tone.

"Don't make me throw my shoe at you B." Shilo said smirking.

"So Shilo…" she looked at him again still smirking, "Did you get some last night when we went to bed? I thought I heard the couch creaking,"

"BLAINE!" she shreaked, "Not funny," she hissed at him.

"Now you know how I felt," Kurt gave a soft giggle as he remember how embarassed Blaine got when Shilo had asked that.

"You will know when I get some," she said blushing and Kimmie laughed and kissed her gently. Darian, of coarse, was right there to take a picture.

"So you guys wanna go do something?" Kimmie asked.

"Double date!" Shilo said with excitement. Kurt was sleeping again.

"Well I say yes if he ever wakes up."

"How freaking cute!" Kimmie and Shilo exclaimed at the same time.

"Damn it Kurt! Get up! Stop falling asleep on me. Well I mean you can sleep on me I just-Err- Just get up!" Kurt laughed and opened his eyes.

"Sorry Mrs.T," Blaine murmered when he realized he had cursed.

"You know I don't care Anderson!" she laughed. "Have fun on your date!"

"Blaine, your staying over tonight okay?" Kurt mumbled, "I sleep so much better in your arms,"

"Okay Babe, okay,"

All four girls made awh noises and Blaine blushed again, "Shut up you guys! Just come on…"

Kurt attempted to stand up but Blaine wouldn't let him. "Nope, I'm carrying you to the car and Shilo's driving so I can hold you in the back seat." Shilo laughed, "okay then. I mean it is like one o'clock anywayas. If I'm driving were going out to eat first!"

"I have no objection to that," he replied.

"You know one of these days I'm going to carry you out to_ my_ car," Kurt said.

Blaine started laughing uncontolably, "Yeah… good luck with that."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I know I have been lacking in my story writting and I'm sorry! . Feel free to hit me! Sorry for the short chapter. Not only is it short but its also lame sorry :( Hopefully Ill be able to spruce the next chapter up a bit :) any Ideas lemme know. Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or left 4 dead 2**

When they got back to Shilo's house it was about five in the afternoon. Darian was in the living room playing left for dead 2 and her mom was sitting in the kitchen.

"Shilo," she began with a smile, " My boss wants me to go to Memphis to cover a story there. I wont be back until next week which is perfect because all of you are on Spring Break. Darian's going to Aly's house until Tuesday. Will you be okay until then?" Shilo's eyes lit up and a certain look came on her face. Blaine knew this look and it took everything he had not to laugh. "Can Kimmie stay? And Blaine and Kurt?"

"Of coarse Darling. Just be safe okay?" Blaine almost laughed again. He knew she didn't mean what his dirty mind was thinking but he couldn't help but think it. Mrs. Truman called Darian into the room and turned to the four teens with a smile.

"Don't destroy the house," she said with a laugh. This time Blaine did laugh, "Mrs. T, do you really think I would do that?" He pretended to look offended and she chucked. "Of coarse not Blaine. Just keep an eye on those two," she nodded at Kimmie and Shilo with a wink and was out the door.

Shilo opened her mouth to speak but Blaine held up his hand to silence her. "We know, we know. This is your alone time. Were leaving don't worry."

Kimmie laughed and Shilo blushed.

"You don't have too," she mummbled.

"Don't worry, we will be back in a few days. For now, just enjoy yourselves," Kurt said with a wink.

"Seeya Wednesday," Blaine called as he was pulled out the front door.

* * *

The next day, Blaine woke up early to find Kurt still curled into a ball next to him asleep. He couldn't wake him up, not as cute as he was so he grabed his phone.

_Hey Shi, you awake yet? –B._

A moment later he received a response.

_Yeppers. I take it Kurt's still asleep? –Shi_

_Gosh you stalker! How did you know that? –B_

_It's kind of obvious. Normaly, if he were awake right now, you and I would not be having this conversation ;) –Shi_

Blaine laughed softly to himself.

_True but did you really have to put the winky face after that? –B_

_Yes. It was very much needed -Shi _

_Can I ask ya something Shilo? –B_

_Duh B. You should know that bye now. –Shi_

_Did you get any last night? I saw that look on your face –B_

… _-Shi_

_You naughty girl! Call me now! –B_

When his phone buzzed again he flipped it open immdeiatly.

"Tell me everything! Now!"

She laughed and began the story of her wonderous night with Kimmie. She left out no detail at all. That was the good thing about Shilo; she wasn't afraid to tell Blaine everything.

"Oh my god Shilo! That just amazing! Oh and romantic of coarse… Your Dream finally came true!"

"Blaine I'm so excited! I can't believe it! Will you meet me somewhere? Just you? I know your at Kurt's house but I really need to see you so I have someone I can talk about this too."

"'Course Shi. Meet me at the coffee shop in like ten minuets kay?"

"Thank's B." she said with a sigh of relief, "Ill see you there."

Blaine left Kurt a note on the nightstand and hurried out to his car to meet Shilo.

**AN: Yep thats right ;) Shilo got some lol sorry I couln't help it**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Warning: I got kinda carried away in this chapter... O_O Its not that bad dont worry lol. I was trying to make up for the last chapter and I think it worked ;) review! Please! :D**

When Blaine saw Shilo's face, he was immidiatly concerned. She stood upon seeing him and wrapped her arms around him. She had been sitting on the bench outside the shop and was shivering. "Aren't you cold?" he asked. She only nodded. "I didn't want to go inside 'cus there's too many people."

"Then get in my car silly." When she did, he tuned the heat on full blast. It may be the middle of April but it was still cold in the mornings.

"Whats wrong babe?" He asked softly putting a hand on her shoulder. Tears began to whell up in her eyes as she took a shallow breath.

"Do… Do You…." She was crying now and he drew her close, letting her tears stain his shirt. He made soft shushing sounds and whispered, "Its okay. Just tell me whats wrong."

"Don't judge me Kay?" She was still clutching him and her voice was shaking.

"Shilo," he whispered, " You should know by now that I would never do that!"

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Do you- do you think I was stupied to give it up to her Blaine? I mean was it too soon?"

He shook his head. "You care about her right?"

"Of coarse but… does she care about me?"

"Honey of coarse she does! Anyone can see it! Are you really that worried about it?"

Looking ashamed, Shilo nodded.

"I'm going to clear this up for you Shi. Promise me you wont dwell on it okay? At least until I can figure it out?"

"I promise," She looked at him with a small smile, "but why do you want to help me so bad?"

"Shilo! Do you really have to ask that? I can not stand to see you in pain. You're my girl right?"

She nodded and he pulled her too him again kissing her forhead. The buzzing of Blaine's phone ended their moment and Shilo smiled. "I bet you five dollars its _not_ Kurt," she said sarcastically but laughed.

He flipped it open. "Nope you lose," she laughed again. "What does it say?"

"_Where are you at baby? I miss you!"_ He said with a shrug.

"You can go to him now ya know. I'm okay now thanks to you."

"He can wait Shilo. This is just me and you. Besides… I was wondering if I could talk to you…"

"Of coarse B!"

He smiled. "Thanks Shi," He stared at Kurt's text for another minuet before repling.

_I'm with Shilo. She needed me right away. Details later Kay? Ill be back soon. Love you –B _

"Okay… So I know me and Kurt have only been together for like a week now but I have liked him for a really long time. I really do think I'm in love with him Shilo."

"You think your in love with him? You either love him or you don't B. There isn't an inbetween."

Blaine though for a moment. "You right… Shilo…. I'm in love with Kurt! There is just no doubt about it. I love him and I think I wanna…"

Shilo's eyes grew larger, "You wanna? What?"

His face flushed a bit, "What you and Kimmie did…"

Evily smirking Shilo replied, "Not good enough you have to say it!"

"Sex! There… happy?"

"Then go for it Blaine!"

"I don't wanna ruin this… I'm finally happy…"

"If you don't try, you will never know. So what if it doesn't go anywhere. At least he will know your ready when he is."

Blaine smiled and hugged Shilo again. "See… this is why I love you! You always know what to say!"

"Tell you what, why don't you and Kurt come over tomarrow night. We will have a mini party with the four of us. Darain wont be home until Tuesday night and tomarrows only Monday. That way I will give you some time too…. Work things out." She winked, "What do ya say?"

"I say you are brilliant! I will see you tomarrow!"

She blew him a kiss and excited the car.

"Text me Blaine" She called waving.

"You got it!" he replied with a smile. Now, he had work to do.

* * *

"There you are!" Kurt exclaimed jumping at Blaine when he walked into Kurt's empty house.

"Sorry… I was having a sierious conversation with Shilo."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"what she told me I cant tell you, but I can tell you what I told her." He fallowed Kurt inside his bedroom and shut the door.

"So…?" Kurt prompted waiting for his boyfriend too continue.

"Okay I risk total embarassment by saying this but…" he took a breathe,"…I'm ready. To go all the way I mean." His face was bright red as he staired at the floor but continued anyways. "I love you a lot Kurt and I really wanna prove it too you…" He stole a glance at Kurt whose eyes were almost popping out of his head. His face was flushed; his jaw dropped. He had not expected to hear what he was hearing.

"You must really hate me right now…" he sighed and Kurt giggled jumping off the bed where he had been sitting and striding over to where the older boy was standing.

"How could I hate you…" he whispered, "…When you are saying those things to me." He gave him a gentle kiss before ceasing his hand and leading it to where the bludge was forming in his pants.

"If that isn't saying how much I'm turned on by you right now… then I don't know will." A mischivous grin played on his face as he captured his lips one more time. Blaine pushed Kurt back on the bed and yanked the shirt he was whereing above his head and tossed it on the floor. He ran his fingers over the exposed skin sending shivers of pleasure down his lovers spine.

Kurt's fingers where busy working on the buttons of Blaine's shirt, eager to finally get it off of him while Blaine kissed his jawline. Once they were both topless, Blaine pulled the younger boy to him, kissing him feverishly. The rest was a blurr as cloths began to fly into a messy heap on the floor and they were both naked, gasping and moaning at the skin-to-skin contact. With everything happening so fast, the pair wasted no time and the passion escelated. Not to long after that, they went all the way, kissing passionatly, and hands roaming everywhere until they were too weak for much else.

* * *

_Oh… My… God…_ Blaine thought when it was over. _Did that really just happen?_

"You look so beautiful in my arms," Blaine whispered to Kurt who giggled.

"That was just… wow… amazing!" he whispered back.

"Your telling me. I love you Kurt,"

"I love you too Blaine,"

Even though it was only noon, they were back asleep again in eachothers arms in no time.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: O_O I just whiped out 3 chapters! Big thanks to longislandhottie9 (One of my favorite people ever!) For this awsome idea! I hope I kinda got your vision right! Review peoples :D**

**PS. I take requests :D**

"Kurt," Blaine breathed stairing into the eyes of his now awake lover, "Please tell me I did not dream what happened earlyer."

"If you dreamed it," the younger boy replied with a laugh, "Then we had the same dream." They clung to eachother, savoring each moment of being together.

"Kurt I have to call Shilo!" he said excitedly.

"I was waiting for you to say that," he tossed Blaine his phone with a laugh, "Put it on speaker. I wanna here this!"

"Hey Romeo," Shilo said when she answered.

"Hey Juliet," he joked back.

"Oh shut up!" she giggled.

"Shilo…" his voice grew more sierious, "Something happened…"

"What? What happened?"

"Sex. Sex happened…" he giggled, "And my god was it great."

There was a silence on the other end for a moment. "Wait a minuet… am I hearing this right? Blaine Anderson got lucky?" she sounded shocked.

"That's right," Kurt chimed in, "Curtesy of moi,"

"Oh my god!" the shock in her voice turned into excitement and she could hear her whispering to Kimmie, who was trying to listen. "I want you to tell me everything!"

"Not now, they are listening!"

They all laughed. "Okay okay but Skrew partying tomarrow. You two get your asses over here and lets celebrate! Then you can give me the juicy details deal?"

"Fine," Blaine said giggling, "We will be there in ten,"

"Bye bye lovebirds!" She made a kissing sound before hanging up.

* * *

"I broke into my moms liqour cabnate!" Shilo said proudly as soon as they got downstairs, "I told you…. This is a celebration." She handed out the glasses and raised hers into the air, "Too the four of us!"

"To the four of us!" They all said in unionson clinking their glasses together and laughing.

* * *

About and hour and fourteen glasses of champain later, their mini party was in full swing. Music was blairing and (being as drunk as they were) jokes were causing fits of laughter left and right.

"Hey Blaine. Can I talk to you fer a minuet," Shilo slurred as she stumbled over to Blaine. She grabed his arm and dragged him into the laundry room.

"I'm really happy fer you and Kurt buddy," she said swaying on her feet, trying to keep her balance. "I'm glad you finally found someone I aint jelous of."

"What?" Blaine said in a confused voice. He may have been drunk, but he was pretty sure he had heard that right.

"Nuthin," She said almost too quickly.

"You said you were Jelous of other people I have dated," the response came out slowly due to his slurred speech and fogged up brain.

"Well sure. I mean 'fore Kimmzies came 'round I had a real big crush on ya even though I knew ya liked guys." She giggled the whole time she said the sentence, still swaying of coarse. "I think ya are just the sexyest boy ever," she managed to giggle out pointing.

"Your so beautiful Shi," he said with a crocked smile as he put his hands on her shoulders and she stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Wait…" he said holding up a hand. "Your drunk,"

"Your sexy,"

He shrugged and let her kiss him.

"You taste good," he murmered with a laugh.

"You have pretty lips," Shilo said in awe before almost falling backwards. Blaine caught her in time. She ran her hands down his chest and stuck her free hand down his pants.

"Okay," his voice was more high pitched than he had expected, "What are you doing?"

She grinned evily and kissed him again.

"What are you two doing in here!" Came two shrieks from behind them. They tore away from eachother and came face to face with Kimmie and Kurt. Kimmie burst into tears and Kurt was to shocked to do anything.

"That is not what it looked like," Blaine stammered.

"Yes it was," Shilo said laughing.

"Damn it Shilo your drunk! That was not supposed to happen!"

She wasn't listening. She just continued to laugh.

"Oh really? This is funny?" Kimmie screamed at Shilo who was still laughing. "Fine!" She stomped over to Blaine and crushed there lips together. The older boy stood shocked as he felt Kimmie's tears hit his face. Shilo stopped laughing almost instantly. When Kimmie pulled away she was glairing. "How do you like that?"

"Two can play at this game," Kurt snapped at Blaine as he grabbed Kimmie by the arm and kissed her. Not only was he kissing her, but his hands roamed freely all over her making Blaine extreamly jelous. Shilo cried out. "No Kimmie stop!"

"Why should I," she snapped back. "I thought you were over Blaine! Why can't you just realize you cant have him!" She screeched and stomped up the stairs leaving Shilo in awe.

"I wonder what got into her, " She giggled and tried to kiss Blaine again. "Shilo stop!" he screamed. "This is not happening! I don't like you like that and you might have just blew my chances with Kurt and your chances with Kimmie! Your drunk!" He looked over at Kurt with tear filled eyes, "I didn't do it I swear! It was all her!" Hot tears streamed down his face as Kurt gave a small smile, "I know Blaine… I'm sorry…" he drew his boyfriend close and kissed his head. "I'm just going to go home Kurt…. Mabey you should talk to Kimmie." He started walking up the staires.

"Blaine wait," Shilo tried to call but Blaine screamed, "Just leave me alone Shilo!" and was gone


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I just had to add this chapter as something kind of cutsey :) Review?**

All Blaine could do was glare out the window. He glaced at the clock for the tenth time in the last minuet. It was still midnight but it didn't matter… he still couldn't sleep. He was sober now and had been for the last three hours as he tried to process what exactly had happened. He had cheated… that's what happened. He pulled his knees to his chest and began sobbing. There was nobody he could talk to. He knew Kurt deserve a lot better than him. He was such a sweet boy, so beautiful, everything he had every wished for. Blaine could not give him what he deserved. He wasn't good enough. As he sat on the window sill, he sieriously thought about jumping. He figured everyone would be better without him. Expecially Kurt. He screamed out the open windown in frustration and continued to sob.

"Blaine?" there was a soft tap on his door. It was his mother. She must have heard his screaming. The door opened and she walked over to where he sat with his head against his knees. "Sweety is everything alright?"

He looked up at her threw his watery eyes and shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His mom had always been there when he needed it. She had been the one he had come out too and she, of coarse, had been okay with it. He knew he could talk to her without her judging him.

He nodded before taking a deep breathe and telling her everything that had happened the past couple of days, including losing his virginity, getting drunk, and then cheating with Shilo.

"Mom I hate myself right now! I-I…" his voice was lost to the sound of him sobbing as his mother craddled him in her arms.

"Sweety…" she began softly," People do things without thinking when they drink. Remember your father?" Blaine winced at the thought of his father. He had walked out on him when he found out his love for guys.

"You need to talk to them… both of them. Kimmie too."

"But they must hate me," he cried.

"No they don't sweet heart. From what you told him, they aren't that innocent either."

"But that's only because I did it first!"

"Techincally you did try and stop her right? You didn't kiss her back."

"But I let her kiss me."

She kissed his forhead. "I know how much you love Kurt. Please don't give up on him! Please? Promise me you will talk to him." Blaine looked up with a small smile. "I promise mom."

"Think you can sleep now?" she asked stroking his hair.

"Will you stay with me until I do?" he asked softly curling into a ball on her lap.

"Do you even have to ask?" she carried him to the bed where he laid in her lap until he was fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Yes... drama drama drama! This is kind of a bad chapter O_O On another note, ideas are just flowing out of me so ther might just be 2 more chapters out 2night! :D**

Blaine paced back and forth in his room. He clutched his phone in his hand, wishing he could just dile the number already but it was not something he could just say over the phone. He didn't know what to say. His mother sat on his bed giving him a small pep talk. He wanted so desperatly to see him but was too afraid.

"Do you want me to go downstairs?" his mother nodded and just before she closed the door he called,"Thanks mom!"

His fingers trembled as he diled the number and held the phone close to his ear.

"Blaine?" Kurts voice sounded confused on the other end of the line.

"Kurt… I know you probably hate me but please don't hang up!" The distress in the older boys voice was enough to keep Kurt on the phone. He hadn't planned on hanging up anyways but he let the boy speak.

"I know what I did was wrong. Please know that. My judgement was clouded from being intoxicated and all but I know that's no excuse. Shilo might have meant it but I didn't I swear! I didn't even kiss her back. I mean I let her kiss me sure… but I felt absolutely nothing… not like when I kiss you and I know it sounds cheesy but everytime I kiss you It feels like fireworks. You will never ever know how much I love you and I just- I hate myself right now for doing are too good for me! I know I don't deserve you Kurt but please forgive me. This is killing me inside."

"Blaine," he replied softly, "First off, I don't hate you! How could I? I will never hate you and please stop worrying about it. I kissed Kimmie remember."

"So did I," he pointed out. Kurt giggled.

"No… Kimmie kissed _you. _Blaine I love you with all of my heart. My heart belongs solely to you so of coarse I forgive you. Besides, the fact that you feel so bad now shows that you didn't mean it. We were all drunk, I mean come on now. Did you really expect something crazy not to happen? I was never really mad at you. Shilo, sure but not you. Now will you please calm down baby?"

"Yes, now that I know you love me again,"

"I never stopped loving you…"

Blaine flushed in spite of himself but his mothers voice called him out of this phase.

"Blaine darling. You have a visitor. I'm sending her up."

"Kurt baby, I got to go but can I see you tonight? If you don't want to see me that's fine too but if you do, just meet me over here at like eight-ish?"

"I'll be there," he said before hanging up. A light tap on the wooden door frame to his bedroom made him jump. In the doorway stood Kimmie. Her already short hair a mess and her emerald eyes were puffy and red rimmed. Tear-tracks stained her face as she stood in the dress she had worn the night before.

"Kimmie?" He asked in surprise.

"Blaine," her voice came out in a whisper as she tried to choke back another sob. "I am so so sorry for last night! It was wrong of me to kiss you and kiss Kurt to get back at Shilo… I feel terrible… please forgive me! Please?" Tears were streaming down her face as she staired at him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Kimmie, I think we all did things last night that we regrete. I forgive you as long as you forgive me."

She nodded, her face barried in his chest. "I'm not ready to forgive her yet…" she murmered, "Is that bad?"

Blaine shook his head, "'course not love. I'm not ready to forgive her yet either."

She pulled away from him and smiled. "Thank you Blaine," she whispered as he wiped her tears. The phone that was laying on his bed began to buzz. He picked it up as the name on the screen flashed and he glared at it cursing under his breath.

"Its Shilo…" his voice trailed off.

"Answer it," she replied, "I have to leave anyways. I'll call you later," she kissed his cheak and skipped out of the room as he braced himself.

"Hello?" he breathed into the phone.

"Hey baby…" came the slurred reply. Blaine was completely confused.

"Shilo are you drunk… again?" A sieres of giggling echoed through the speakers. "Mabey just a little," she said with another giggle. "I can't stop thinking about how badly I want to kiss you again."

"Shilo! That was a one time thing! I don't like you like that. I'm in love with Kurt!"

"But why," she whinned. "Your too good for him!"

"No Shilo! He is too good for me…"

"See and were perfect for each other. Oh the things I'de do to you…"

"Shilo listen to yourself! Will you just shut up? My god! My life has been a living hell today and its all thanks to you! Now just leave me the hell alone!"

He slammed the phone shut just as Kurt waltzed in the room. It was only 7:28 but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Baby what happened?"

"She did it again!" he said with a sigh, "She fucking did it again!"


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Please dont Kill me for this chapter O_O Expecilly my Shilo fans out there. P.s. Blaine is a complete and total jerk in this chapter! . Sawy! Warning: There is a lot of cursing in the chapter and theres some very Touchy subjects. I'm warning ya now.**

"Kurt," Blaine's mother called from the doorway. Her son and his boyfriend had been laying on the ground watching the brand new Disney movie that had just come out on DVD. "Do you mind running to the store with me real quick?"

"Sure Mrs. Anderson," he replied with a smile.

"Meet me in the car sweetie. I'll be down in a moment. Blaine gave his mother and odd look as his boyfriend trotted down the stairs.

"I know this is going to be uncomfortable but Shilo is downstairs and she is sober… I promise. You two really need to talk things out Blaine. I know you have been avoiding her seince the phone call last night but please at least try."

"Fine," Blaine crossed his arms and sat back on his bed, "Send her in." As soon as the older woman excited the room, in came Shilo, who continued to look at the floor.

"What do you want?" He asked sneering at her. He was being a total asshole and he knew it. He knew he would feel bad about it after words.

"I need to talk to you," he voice was a low whispered. "Blaine I don't even remember much about the last two days…"

"Oh you mean how you made out with me in your basement in front of Kimmie and Kurt and then proceded to grope me? Or how you said how jelous you were of everyone I've dated 'cus you had a serious girl crush on me even though I was gay? How about how you called me last night and told me how Kurt doesn't deserve me and how perfect we are for each other? Remember now Shilo?" He threw his hands in the air still glairing.

"Oh no…" she looked as if she was going to be sick, "I-I did all that?"

"Yes! Yes you did! You broke Kimmie in half Shilo!" Shilo began to sob.

"What I said…. About being jelous… it was true… I used to love you way more than a friend but then I met kimmie and…. "

"Shilo drop it!" he yelled. He was being hard on her and he knew it. He was being stubborn.

"Why don't you get it? That shit you pulled? That was uncalled for. Not only once but twice! What is going on with you?"

"You promised too never judge me…" her voice trailed off, "I really am sorry…"

"I don't believe you! You expect me to just forgive you for acting like a drunkin whore? Grow up Shilo!"

Her lip quivered as her eyes grew wide.

"I seriously feel like smacking you right now. I fucking hate you!" he screamed.

"Well I fucking love you," she spat and ran from the room as Blaine sank to his knees. "What have I done," he sobbed into his hands.

Shilo threw herself on her bed sobbing thanking god that she was alone in the house. Her sister wouldn't be home for a few more hours. The world would be glad to be rid of her and she knew it. She grabbed a blank sheet of notebook paper and a pen and began scribbling on it.

"Dear mom and Darain," she read outloud with a shakey voice, "I love you both and I hope you know that. Kurt, I'm soooooo sorry for kissing Blaine and almost screwing things up between you guys I really am. I'm a bitch and I realize that. My dearest Kimmie, I love you so so much and I know that what I did doesn't reflect that. I broke your heart… now let me break mine for you so we can be even once more. And Blaine…" she didn't trust herself to speak the last part of the note so she set it on the bedside table beside her where she knew someone would find it…

_And Blaine…_ it read…

_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even Angel's have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extreams… but you'll always be my hero… even though you've lost your mind…._

_I really am sorry…._

_-Shi_

"Hello?" Blaine spoke into the receiver. He glanced at the clock which read 9:45.

"Blaine? Blaine its Darian," the younger girl was clearly panicking as she sobbed and gasped into the phone.

"Darian?" he looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "Darian sweetie what's wrong?"

"It- it's Shilo! She was laying in her bed… Sh3 was not moving Blaine… and she was bleeding! I called 911 and they- they said she was over dosing on pain pills! She also cut herself pretty badly and needed stitches. She's in stable condition now. She's in the emergency room. Blaine she tried to kill herself…"

The phone fell from Blaine's fingers almost immideiatly and the only thing that crossed his mind was: _It's all my fault._

**AN: I do not own Glee, Tangled (the brand new disney movie they were watching lol) or the song Love the way you lie part II by Rhianna (great song) Note: No Shilo is not dead! I couldnt do that :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"Mom!" Blaine screamed pressing his hands to the sides of his head.

"What? What is is?"

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt reached out to touch him but he backed away.

"Mom… mom I need the car now!"

"Are you even okay enough to drive?" his mother questioned.

"Mother please!"

"If Kurt goes with you then you can have the car," she crossed her arms.

"Fine! Come on then," he called rushing down the stairs and jumping in the car.

"Blaine what is going on," Kurt's voice shook with worry.

"You'll find out," he replied and began to drive away. His tears hit the steering wheel as he repeted "What have I done?" over and over again.

* * *

Darian texted him the room number when he arrived and he was there in a flash.

"Blaine," Darian croaked. Her hazle eyes were cloaded with tears. He extended his arms and waited for the young girl and embraced her. "Its okay Darebear. Everything is going to be okay. He looked up, the girl still wrapped in his arms and staired in the window were Shilo rested. She reminded him so much of a broken porcline doll just laying there as limply as she was. He let his tears fall into the girls hair.

"Oh my god is that Shilo?" this was Kurt's voice. He sounded shocked as Blaine simply nodded before letting Darian go. "Does Kimmie know?" he asked Darian who shook her head. He looked at Kurt who nodded, "I got it," he whispered as Blaine entered the room. Shilo was fast asleep. The machines she was hooked up to beeped and buzzed and hissed. Both of her arms were wrapped in gauze meaning she had obviously cut herself again. Blaine lightly placed a hand upon Shilo's which was freezing. She flinched beneth the touch but did not open her eyes. He sank to his knees beside her and began sobbing until he felt his hand being squeezed. Shilo's eyes fluttered.

"Blaine… is that you?" He stood and stroked her hair with his free hand.

"I'm here Shilo… I'm here," he whispered and kissed her forhead.

"I though you hated me," she gave a bitter laugh and gazed up at him, eyes fully open now.

"I'm so so sorry Shi. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and when we talked I just kind of snapped and… Oh my god Shilo I could never hate you! I love you so much! You should know that!"

"Blaine… I can't live without you. You are my best friend and the only one I trust with all of my secrets. I know I can turn to you when I need help or just to talk… I- I thought you hated me and- and- I couldn't live with that." She began to cry and he leaned down to craddel her broken body.

"No Shi. I can't live without you either. To think that I did this to you and you could have died because of me-"

"No!" she screeched, "Don't you dare think that. This is my fault! Not yours and besides I made the choice to do it…"

After a moment of silence he looked at her and asked, "You cut yourself again didn't you?" She nodded looking down.

"I needed over 200 stitches… but they are kind of like my own personal little tattoos."

"what does that mean?"

She lifted her right arm and began to unravel the bandages. Carved into her wrist in Shilo's twisty handwritting was a list of names:

_KIMMIE_

_DARIAN_

_KURT_

_MOM_

_DIMMIE_

_MILLY_

_STEPHAN_

Blaine staired at the list in shock as Shilo smirked. "Those are…"

"My best friends," she replied with a shrug. Blaine gave a confused look as he re-read the list and noticed the absence of his name. "What about m-" she held up a hand to silence him and began to unwrap the bandage around her other wrist.

_The one I can't live without_

_BLAINE_

His eyes began to tear up as he traced the stitched letters of his name in Shilo's wrist. He hugged her once more.

"I told you," she whispered making him laugh a bit. "You will forever be a part of me."

He pulled away and gazed into her eyes once more before briefly brushing his lips against hers. Her face turned red making him laugh harder.

"Not that kind of kiss Shilo!"

"I know!" she protested still blushing as they both laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Warning: Its kinda depressing (a brief mention of cutting! If this offends you please refraine from reading) but theres a ubber cute Darian and Blaine moment. I promise more about Shilo's past in the next chapter**

"Shilo!" came the frantic cry from the doorway that jolted Blaine from his sleep. He had been sitting in the faded blue chair by his best friends bedside when exastion look him and he fell into a fitfull sleep. Kimmie stood perfectly still at the sight of Shilo. "Dear god," she whispered trying to catch her breath.

"Shilo sweetie are you okay?" she sobbed rushing to grab the pale hand of the girl she loved.

"Better now you are here," she croaked with a small smile.

"Shi I'm so sorry for how I treated you. It was wrong of me and then you ended up here… I love you so so much." She leaned down and kissed Shilo lovingly. "How long will you be here?" she whispered stroking Shilos matted hair.

"A few more days tops. I'm fine really babe," Blaine smiled at the two. They had were totally oblivious to the fact that he was even in the room.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," he spoke up with a laugh. Both girls flushed crimson.

"Oh-uhm… you don't have to. I mean-"

"No really. I should probably cheak on Darian. I haven't spoken to here sience last night." He smiled and excited the room. Kurt was curled into a ball on the bench outside of the room snoring softly. He smiled and spotted Darain in a corner on the floor. He kneeled next to her and pulled her to him.

"Blaine," she whispered with a sigh, "I-I have to tell my mom."

"She doesn't know yet?" Darian only shook her head.

"Do you want me to call her sweetie?" The girl nodded, her glasses sliding to the tip of her nose. They were stained from the tears she had been crying. The child looked absolutly exausted. She squinted her eyes to keep from closing them and drifting off and it was clear she had not slept yet. Or eaten for that matter. She just looked a mess.

"Darian…" he said softly, "You should really go home and sleep. You need to eat something and take a shower." She looked mortifyed at the thought of leaving her ssister and he smiled at the girls devotion,

"I look up to her Blaine. She is my hero and my best friend. I havent even been in to see her yet I was so afraid… what if she needs me?"

"Darebear she will be fine…" She nodded and Blaine helped her to her feet. "Stay here for a sec kay? I'm taking you home but I have to do something first."

"Kay"

Blaine tapped on Kurt's shoulder. "Baby wake up." Kurt opened one eye and smiiled. "Yeah?" He asked with a yawn.

"Dares is a wreak right now. I'm taking her home. Will you stay here until I get back?"

"'Coarse I will honey. Will you tell Darian I love her and everything will be okay?"

"I'll tell her," he leaned down and brushed his lips against the younger boys. "I'll be right back. I love you."

"Love you too."

Darian was silent the whole car ride back to her house. When Blaine finally got her to her room and into her bed she finally spoke up. "I did something bad…" she whispered, "If I tell you do you promise not to tell my sister?"

"Of coarse darlin! You can tell me anything."

"I-I cut myself too…." She lifted the sleave of her Left 4 Dead 2 hoodie to reveal three identical marks.

"Darian," he chastized softly as he held her. He did not want her going down the same path as Shilo. "Promise me you will not do it again!"

"I promise," she sobbed into his shirt and that's where she fell asleep; in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Warning: Very depressing... again... Welcome to Shilo's past. Mentions cutting, child abuse, phyciatric hospitalsIf offended by any of the mentioned topics please refrain from reading! Gosh my mind scares me sometimes! Review?**

"She's gonna send me back," Shilo whispered. Blaine had called Mrs. Truman the previous day and she had hoped on the first flight she could catch to get to the hospital. Shilo was doing much better but her mother's presence was stressing her out.

"To the mental ward?" Blaine asked. He knew it was asyupied question but he was only half awake and needed clarification.

"Yeah… but is it really necisarry?"

Blaine remembered four years ago when they had been only fourteen and Shilo attempted suicide. Her mother had totally freaked and off to the mental hospital she went.

"Mabey… mabey not. I mean was it last time?" Shilo shuddered at the thought and did not answer.

"Sorry for bringin it up dear but you know I have a point. I know it hurts to think about…"

Shilo had been a cutter sience she was eight years old. She had a very troubled childhood. Her mother, being a reporter, was rarely ever home and left Darain and Shilo in the care of their father. Darain was only four at the time the abuse had started. Shilo did everything in her power to protect the young child and that meant getting the worst of the abuse. Verbal, physical, and worse. Shilo had been a cleaver eight year old however and knew how to cover it up so her mom would never see. She rarly spoke, hardly ate, and was depressed all the time but she would never ever tell her mother. She got away from the pain by inflicting pain upon herself. It was the easy escape, she always told Blaine. They had been friends ever sience the second grade and Shilo called him most nights and just cried to him and he always listened. The abuse continued for years until it got so bad that Shilo tried to hang herself. Not even in her suicide note did she mention why. It was Blaine and Darian, who had both witnessed it, who came clean. Charges were filed and her father was sentenced to prison for life. After a month in the phsyc ward and a year of her new medication, Shilo recovered. She hadn't cut in three years until now. She was doing so well and to have her collapse again broke Blaine's heart. She was the reason he got the courage to ask Kurt to be with him. He wanted to do something special for her, he just didn't know what.

"It's not necisarry this time because…" her voice brought him out of his head, "… I still have you. I'm okay now."

"I'll talk to her Shi…"

"Oh Blaine!" she hugged him, "Thank you so much! I get out tomarrow you know."

"Oh I know Shilo," he said with a smile as his mind conjoured up a plan. "I gotta go now my love but I'll be back first thing tomarrow kay?"

"Kay!" She kissed his cheak and settled back into bed. When he excited his room he grabed his phone and sent Kurt a message.

Kurt! I'm coming over! I just got a brilliant idea. Were throwing Shi a welcome home party… details in a few –B.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I dont like this chapter . if you like it tell me why lolzies I swear if it wernt for longislandhottie9 I would totally give this up :3 but I wont for the fans REVIEW! :D**

"Blaine that's brilliant!" Kurt exclaimed wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist.

"I'm glad you like it!" He whispered leaning down to kiss him. "We need to invite a lot of people…"

"I know a few," he said with a laugh. "Me too. Then of coarse everybody that was at her party… that should be enough!"

The boys giggled.

"If its tomarrow then we better get to planning."

"You start planning. I have something I need to do first so can I just meet you back here around five?" Blaine asked slipping on his jacket.

"Sure but what do you have to do exactly?"

Blaine laughed. "I have to insure we can have this party."

"Hey Mrs. T," Blaine said when she opened the door. Her long golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her soft pink eyeshadow matched her blouse. She had been longing around in pajama pants and slippers when he had knocked and she looked funny in the combanation of fancy makeup and sleepwear. "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh of coarse honey! Come on in". She stood to the side and let him in the living room before sitting on the coach. "What's on your mind?"

"Are you sending Shilo back to the… you know…?"

She nodded as her smile disapeared. "It's for the best."

"… you are like a second mother to me I hope you know that but here is the thing, it wasn't necissary last time to send her. She flipped out even more you know? Mr. Truman she needs us! She needs to be surounded bye the ones she loves to heal her…"

"What do you mean Blaine? Bye it wasn't necisarry to send her there?"

"She was under so much stress and in so much pain before. An invisabe cload was constantly hanging over her head. When the threat was removed, so was the cload. Do you get it?"

"yes but what caused her to relapse?"

"Me…" Blaine mumbled looking down.

"Blaine what in the hell are you talking about?"

He answered her bye giving a long, very detailed explanation of what had happened when she was gone. "so you see.. me and Shilo are cool now and shes wont try anything again."

"Well that certainly explains a lot," she exclaimed, "You know Blaine, your right. I have changed my mind. She will be coming home and not going back."

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed, a huge smile forming on his face, "Thanks Mrs.T!" He gently kissed her cheak. "Oh but I'm stealing Shilo tomarrow."

"Okay Blaine," she laughed, "Just don't corrupt her too much,"

When he got to his car he texted both Kurt and Shilo:

_SCORE! I got Mrs. T to change her mind ;) –B_

**AN: Is it just me or is this story way to much about Shilo O_O That was totaly not my intention but idk my bad you guys**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Okay I like this one :D However Im gonna need to think of a lot of songs to fulfill my idea O_O Only a few chapters left :D**

"Blaine where are we going?" Shilo whinned as she flipped through the radio stations.

"It's a surprise! I told you that!" She groaned. "You know how much I hate surprises." He laughed and turned the radio up until he was blairing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and began singing along.

"You make me feel like I'm livin a teenage dream the way you turn me on…"

After a moment Shilo joined in too, "… I cant sleep lets run away and don't ever look back,"

"Don't ever look back!"

They both giggled and Blaine's car finally came to a stop. Shilo looked around and relized they were in the parking lot to her high school. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused, "It's a Saturday,"

"I know. Just come on!" He jumped out of the car and and opened one of the heavy metal doors for Shilo. He grabbed her hand and led her to the auditorium where everyone was waiting. As soon as she opened the door everyone jumped out and screamed "Welcome Home Shilo!" Her eyes fogged up as she placed a hand on her heart. She was clearly touched. "Thank you all!" She glanced around at everyone. There were so many people: Kurt, Blaine, Kimmie, Darian, her mother, her two cousins Dimmie and Milly, all the members of the Warblers and the new directions, her older brother Stephan, and Mrs. Anderson were all present.

"We didn't just bring you here to party you know," Blaine explained.

"That comes later," Kimmie added with a giggle.

"But for now were going t o put on a show for you," Kurt winked in her direction and pulled Blaine onto the stage. Once everyone was setated and Shilo was sitting in the front he began to speak. "Not all of you know Shilo but you all do know what has just recently happened to her. We are here to ensure it never EVER happpens again."

Nods and murmers of agreement came from the crowed as he handed the micropone to Blaine.

"Like Kurt said, we don't eant Shi to feel like she needs to do this ever again," he glanced at Mrs. Truman who smiled brightly at him. "Those of us who know her want her to know how much we love her and want those of you who don't know her to love her just as much as we do. We are going to take turns talking. Not only that but we sll have songs we are going to sing just for you Shilo. Its kind of like a mini play." Shilo smiled at him from the crowed.

"Kimmie get up here 'cus your going first!" They all laughed as Kimmie made her way to the stage and took the mic.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Yay Kimmie! :D Three cheers for sappy love! ^_^ I'm having so much fun with this! I'll be so sad when its over but for now enjoy :)**

Kimmie laughed nevously into the microphone as she brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She glared at Blaine who laughed at her nervousness. "You'll be fine Kimmie! Just say what you feel!" He called to her as she nervously laughed again.

"Okay…" she began swirling the end of the long black gown she was wearing getting glitter all over the stage, "Well I'm Kimmie. Actually its Kimberly Amanda Thompson but just call me Kimmie. I have known Shilo since fifth grade when I moved here from Oregon. I think it was probably a year later when I fell in love with her. We were best best friends but I wanted it to be more than that. I could have swore I was in love with her but I was in sixth grade. What did I know about love? Well as the years went by I knew I loved her and it turns out she loved me too." She giggled as she looked at Blaine who gave her the thumbs up.

"It was actually Kurt who told me she liked me more than a friend. Well it was Blaine who told him but anyways… I'm so happy that we are finally together."

Everyone in the crowed cheered. "Shilo," she continued, "I love you and I want you to know that. You know that right? I can't live without you!"

After the crowed died down a bit from the intense Cheering they were doing Kimmie continued.

"When I was little I was obsessed with this one song. I always told my mother that this song was the one I would sing to the one I love. I had to change the words just a little bit but I finally made it work." She smiled at her true love while the piano began playing.

_"Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a girl,  
Just an ordinary girl.  
But she was looking to the sky.  
And as she asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everydayshe finds  
Just what she's looking for,  
Like a shooting star she shines._

_She said take my hand,_  
_Live while you can_  
_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as she spoke, she spoke ordinary words_  
_Although they did not feel_  
_For I felt what I had not felt before_  
_And you'd swear those words could heal._  
_And as I looked up into those eyes_  
_Her vision borrows mine._  
_And I know she's no stranger,_  
_For I feel I've held her for all of time._

_And she said take my hand,_  
_Live while you can_  
_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_  
_In the palm of your hand._

_Please come with me,_  
_See what I see._  
_Touch the stars for time will not flee._  
_Time will not flee._  
_Can you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._  
_As I wake in bed_  
_And the girl, that ordinary girl,_  
_Or was it all in my head?_  
_Did she ask if I would come along?_  
_It all seemed so real._  
_But as I looked to the door,_  
_I saw that girl standing there with a deal._

_And she said take my hand,_  
_Live while you can,_  
_Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_  
_In the palm of your hand,_  
_In the palm of your hand._

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_  
_Just trying to get by._  
_Just a girl,_  
_Just an ordinary girl._  
_But she was looking to the sky."_

"I love you Shilo!" she yelled and skipped back over to Blaine and Kurt and handed Blaine the microphone.

"That was Kimmie ladies and gentalmen". Everyone cheered and clapped and Shilo smiled threw here teary green eyes.

"Well on with the show! Mrs. Truman… get up here! Your next!"

**AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Ordnary Day by Vanessa Carlton! You can listen to it here though :) .com/watch?v=zdmbjaReGmY**


	25. Chapter 25

"Uhm, hello everyone. I'm Amanda Truman, Shilo's mother. I'm not really good at things like this. Shilo, I hope you know that I love and I'm so sorry I wansn't the best mother growning up. I wasn't really home a lot and I often blame myself for how you feel sometimes," she began to tear up and was fighting back the urge to cry, "I- I don't really know what to say because nothing I can say can express how sorry I am or how perfect I really think you are. You are prefect Shilo and don't let anyone else tell you differntly! I am so happy that you have friends like Blaine and Kurt and now you have Kimmie. Seeing you happy is all I live for. If something were to happen to you or Darian… well I just would not be able to live with myself." She smiled threw her tears, although she was embarrassed about crying in front of so many people she didn't know. "When you were a baby, and you couln't sleep, I would always hold you in my arms and sing you a lulliby. It always put you right to sleep. I'm not that good at singing but I'll give it a try just for you. This is my song for you my dearest girl…

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part,  
Baby of mine._

Little one when you play,  
Don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear,  
Baby of mine.  
_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/a/alison_krauss/baby_ ]__  
If they knew sweet little you,  
They'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

From your head down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine.

All those same people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine.  
Baby of mine

"You mean the world to me Shilo! Don't you forget it!"

She handed the microphone back to Blaine who hugged her.

"Awe ! How cute!" Kurt exclaimed wipping the tear from his eye, "And for the record your singing is amazing!"

"Now its tiime for someone very close to my heart to speak. I think she knows who she is… Come on Darain!"

The young girl skipped out from behind the curtain and took the microphone. "Hiya!" she exclaimed, "I'm Darain! Shilo's sister. I'm fourteen years old making me four years younger than she is. Ever since I was a little girl I looked up to Shilo. I wanted to be just like her. She was really my only friend growing up. Not only was she my sister, but my best friend and we have been threw so much together and even now she still has my back. I would always take pictures of her doing everything she did everyday so that I could look at them and say I wanna be just like that. Shilo, sissy, you're my hero. I really do mean that with all my heart. I was so so so upset when you tried to do that and when I found you, I wanted to die to 'cus I just don't think I could make it without you. I thank god everyday that you are my sister and everyday I always point at you and say 'Hey, that's my sister. Isn't she amazing?' You are amazing Shilo. I heard a song a few days ago on the radio in Blaine's car and I automatically thought of you. Your such a pretty singer so I hope I don't sound that bad compared to you," The younger girl giggled as the backround music to her song began to play:

"_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around..._

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  


_Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
See you same_

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me  
The world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
_Why do I do that?___

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,__  
__Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel__  
__Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect__  
__Pretty pretty please if__ you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me"_

"Mom… don't kill me for saying the F word!" The audience laughed at this. "Love ya Shi!"

Once Blaine had the microphone again he said, "Now Shilo, we have some special guests for you. May I intoduce, Dimmie, Milly and Stephan!" Shilo's eyes shimmered and shined when the three apeared on the stage.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: gotta love Kurt :3**

Dimmie and Milly, the twins, were Shilo's cousins. She only got to see them twice a year. She knew they had made a special trip just to see her. As for Stephan, he had been over-seas for two years fighting in the war so Shilo only saw him when she could. She was completely overwhelmed with joy upon seeing them.

"Hey kiddo," Stephan called, "I have missed you a lot and thinking of you and little dares and mom are the only things that get me threw day bye day. I never want nuthin to happen to ya darlin'. Promise me that at least…" She nodded, her hand covering her mouth and moisturing sepping down her cheaks.

"Shi, ya know we be missin' ya livin all the way in Maine," Dimmie exclaimed.

"Yeah we look forward to visitin ya every summer," Milly added, "It's the best part of the year, makin memorie wit'cha." The two giggled as they flshed back to all the good times they have had.

"We love ya cousin," the said in unison rushing down the stairs and making a sandwhich out of the girl. Shilo jumped at Stephan as he twirled her around. The action earned a ripple of awes from the crowed.

"Kurt it's your turn to talk," Blaine said shoving the microphone in his direction. Kurt glared and gave Blaine a playful shove. "Okay so you all know me, well not all of you but most of you anyways. I have no problem with being myself and heres the thing: Neither does Shilo. Its part of the reason I look up to her so much. I haven't really know her for that long and I don't really know her that well but truth be told Shes a cool person. Anyone with eyes can see that! Shilo…" He looked at her with a huge grin on his face, "Life can be hard sometimes, trust me, I know. However you can not give up! You have to keep holding on." He nodded at the pianest who began playing.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
.com/keep_holding_on_lyrics_glee_  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through

"Stay strong Shilo! You know we all love you!" Shilo, who was crying for the fourth time, blew him a kiss and he bowed to her.

"And now its time for our last, but certainly not least, speaker tonight, Shilo's best friend, and my boyfriend," he added with a giggle, "Blaine Anderson!"

**AN: I do not own Glee or Keep Holding on by the amazing Avril Lavign!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I'm so proud of myself *sniff sniff* I love Blaine in this chapter. He is amazing :D REVIEW!**

Blaine stood on the stage holding the microphone, alone and speechless. They was so much he could say and wanted to say… he just didn't know how to put it.

"Hey everyone," he said with a little wave and a nervous laugh, "I'm Blaine but I think you all knew that already. So anyways, Shilo there is sooooooo much I could say to you. I have known you forever! I have all of these things I want to say but I just don't know how to say them. I agree with what everyone has said today: You are perfect, amazing, brillaint, beautiful, and soooo much more. When Kurt said Shilo has no problem being herself, I agree fully. I used to tease her, saying she got all of her confidence form me but the truth is it was the otherway around. Shilo is far more brave than I will ever be and I don't think I could live my life anymore if we were not friends and I know people would say 'Yeah right. You would be fine' but the truth is I wouldn't. There is a special piece of my heart labbled Shilo and if that piece were to go away, my heart would not be whole anymore and would, therefore, not function properly. I can't stand to see you upset or hurt in anyway. Kimmie I'm watching you," he said giving the other girl a hard stair and making the audience. Kimmie looked unfomfortable but gave a small smile.

"Wasn't planning on it Blaine," she called from her seat next to Shilo who was blushing.

"Good. Anyways Shilo, you're my girl for always. I will protect you with my life! You are half of my everything. Does that make sence?" He asked questioning himself but shrugged it off. "Do you remember when you went to the hospital for the first time? You called me every morning and would tell me all about the previous day. Then at night you would beg the nurses to let you call me again because you couldn't sleep and they would eventually cave and we would stay on the phone for hours so you could cry it out. You would always beg me to sing to you so you could finally sleep. Sleep, that was the song, by Poets of the Fall. The song would always put you right to sleep and I would sing it to you every night the whole time you were there… You called it a healing song. Well I think you could use a healing song now don't you? Shilo, this will always be our song."

_Hear your heartbeat  
Beat a frantic pace  
And it's not even seven AM_

You're feeling the rush  
of anguish settling  
You cannot help showing them in.

Hurry up then  
Or you'll fall behind and  
They will take control of you

And you need to heal  
The hurt behind your eyes  
Fickle words crowding your mind

So  
Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,  
Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within  
Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,  
And carry you over to a new morning

Try as you might  
You try to give it up  
Seems to be holding on fast

It's hand in your hand  
A shadow over your  
A beggar for soul in your face

Still it don't matter  
If you won't listen  
If you won't let them follow you

You just need to heal  
Make good all your lies  
Move on and don't look behind

Day after day  
Fickle visions  
Messing with your head  
Fickle, vicious  
Sleeping in your bed  
Messing with your head  
Fickle visions  
Fickle, vicious

_Sleep sugar_

_Let your dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire_

_Your safe within_

_Sleep sweetie_

_Let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over _

_To a new morning_

"There is so much more I could say, just know that I do love you and you can come to me for anything okay?"

The girl didn't answer, only rose from her seat and ran up onto the stage and wraped her arms around Blaine. "Thank you so much B," she whispered in his ear, sniffing back tears, "All of this made me feel like I have an importance in life,"

"You do Shi," he reasured, "You heard what everybody said. You are an amazing human being!"

"Not as amazing as you," she said kissing his cheak. "Do you care if I say something?"

"Be my guest!," he exclaimed and handed her the mic.

**AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Or Sleep by Poets of the Fall. I am just not cool enough to write a totally amazing song like that**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I love Shilo's song! Its actually my theme song but I thought it fit :) Thoughts?**

"Uhm hi everyone. I'm Shilo Grace Truman. I would first off like to say I had no idea Blaine and Kurt were doing this for me," she wiped a tear from here eye and continued, "Secondly, I would like to thank you all for coming out to witness this. I can not help who I am sometimes and sometimes I over analize things and get too emotional, kind of like right now. All of these people who spoke today, they mean the world to me. My past wasn't the greatest but with the help of these people I have made it to where I am today so thanks you guys. I can not express how much you all mean to me. I love you more than I love myself. They helped me discover who I am and the thing is, I know who I am." She sauntered to the back of the stage and whispered something to the piano man and returned to the spotlight

"If its okay with you, I want to sing one of my theme songs for you," Blaine's brethe caught in his throught. Shilo had many theme songs but none of them were happy as far as he knew. Hollars of approval rang threw the room as the piano man began playing and Shilo began to sing:

"_If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
'Cause I know exactly who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
_The spitting image of my father_  
_And when the day is done_  
_My momma's still my biggest fan_  
_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_  
_But I've got friends who love me_  
_And they know just where I stand_  
_It's all a part of me_  
_And that's who I am_

_So when I make big mistake_  
_When I fall flat on my face_  
_I know I'll be alright_  
_Should my tender heart be broken_  
_I will cry those teardrops knowin'_  
_I will be just fine_  
_'Cause nothin' changes who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
_The spitting image of my father_  
_And when the day is done_  
_My momma's still my biggest fan_  
_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_  
_But I've got friends who love me_  
_And they know just where I stand_  
_It's all a part of me_  
_And that's who I am_

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner_  
_I'm a loser, I'm a winner_  
_I'm am steady and unstable_  
_I am young but I'm able_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
_The spitting image of my father_  
_And when the day is done_  
_My momma's still my biggest fan_  
_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_  
_But I've got friends who love me_  
_And they know just where I stand_  
_It's all a part of me_  
_And that's who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
_The spitting image of my father_  
_And when the day is done_  
_My momma's still my biggest fan_  
_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_  
_But I've got friends who love me_  
_And they know just where I stand_  
_It's all a part of me_  
_And that's who I am"_

The song earned Shilo a standing ovation and a whole lot of clapping as she bowed.

"Thank you! Expecially you Blaine!" She said giving him a wink.

**AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Who I Am by Jessica Andrews but its amazing!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Okay this chapter is kind of irrelevent but I was listening to my ipod and I heard this song (Which will be revealed later ;D) And randomly thought of Darain singing it to Shilo so I'm adding it as kind of and end to my story! Two more chapter before its all done!**

It had been one month sience Shilo's relapse and the little concert Blaine and Kurt had thrown for her and she was doing great. Not to mention her relationship with Kimmie had bloomed into something spectacular. Now that Blaine didn't have to worry about her as much, he had more time spend with Kurt. Shilo called him everyday to tell him how she was doing and he visited Darian at least twice a week. Ever science Darain had sang Fucking Perfect to Shilo, they had grown closer than ever and Blaine thought it was the cutest thing ever. It was a typical Friday and everyone was excited about the end of school getting so close. They only had three weeks left before summer vacation and Shilo would be graduating this year from McKinnley with Kimmie. As always, Kurt was at Blaine's house and they were in the middle of one of their heated make-out sessions when Blaine's phone rang.

"Baby," Blaine sighed pulling away from his boyfriend's lips reluctantly.

"What?" Kurt whinned making Blaine smile.

"Why phones ringing…"

"So let it ring,"

"It could be someone important,"

"Fine," Kurt pouted and crossed his arms acoss his chest, making the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"Don't give me that look," Blaine said with a laugh, "I'll only be a minuet," He stood up and walked outside of his room, answering the phone in the process.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?" the female voice on the other hand asked. He hadn't recognized the number but he recagnized the voice.

"Darian?" he asked in a somewhat surprised voice.

"Yeah its me," the younger girl giggled.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?"

"Well, I just got out of class and we only have three weeks of school left. Well for my chior class we have this final project…" she paused for a minuet.

"Go on."

"Well we have to pick a song and dedicate it to someone important to us. I wanna dedicate my song to Shilo and I have a song already but for the second part we have to explaine why we chose the song and why we dedicated it to that person. Then we have to preform in at our end of the year concert. I was wondering if you could help me, ya know, practice and write my explanation… you don't have to I was just wondering…"

"I would love to darebear! I can get you in an hour if you want. When is the concert."

"It's two weeks from now," the girl sounded nervous but he would fix that.

"Well then we better get to work."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Kimmie/Shilo fans will love this chapter :3 I did add a Klaine moment :D Yay me! 1 more chapter after this!**

"I don't think I can do it," Darian gasped as she peeked out behind the heavy blue curtain at all the people, "There's so many people!" Blaine giggled as he put a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"Darian you will be fine! I promise. You have worked so hard on this and she will love it."

"You think?" she asked, a small blush spreading over her cheaks.

"I don't think," he replied with a smile, "I know."

"I'm up next," she rocked on her heels anxiously waiting for her name to be called.

"Well then, you can find me in the front row kido. Good luck! Not like you need it or anything," he added with a wink before planting a quick kiss on the girls forhead.

"Thanks Blaine!" she called in a low whisper as he made his way to his to his seat in the front row between Shilo and Kurt. He slipped his hand into Kurts and whispered, "She's next,"

As the last girl finished, everyone clapped and the chior director came on stage and announced Darian's name. Everyone in the front row cheered the loudest as she glidded across the stage in here sleaveless, midnight blue gown that Blaine had gotten for her last week. It reached just below her feet showing her toes in the flipflops she was wearing. Kurt had curled her hair and put it in a bun ontop of her head, adding sparkles and blue streaks that matched her dress. Kimmie had done her makeup. Her eyes were colored in a soft purple with thick lines of eyeline under her eyes. Eyeliner was Kimmies speciality. Her lips were painted with blue lipstick that they had gotten from the halloween store last year. All-in-all, she looked fabulous.

"Uhm, hello everyone," she began with a smile. It was obvious she was nervous but when she spotted Blaine in the front row, like he said he would be, she relaxed a little.

"My name is Darian Nicole Truman. Ever science I was a little girl, my big sister, Shilo Grace Truman, has been there for me. She always picked me up when I was down and she took me places like the movies and the park. She read me bedtime stories at night and sang me lullibys in her wonderous voice that put me right to sleep. She even taught me how to sing and play the piano. My sister, she's my hero. I have always wanted to be just like her when I grow up. She amazes me! Recently she has been going threw some hard times and I just want her to know I'm here for her whenever she needs me." Darian paused form a moment to smile at the tearful Shilo in the crowed. "I love you Shilo, and if I could, I would give you the world." She took a deep breathe as her music started playing in the backround then she looked straight at Shilo and began to sing.

"_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold_  
_And you needed someone_  
_to show you the way_  
_So I took your hand and we figured out_  
_That when the time comes_  
_I'd take you away_

_If you want to_  
_I can save you_  
_I can take you away from here_  
_So lonely inside_  
_So busy out there_  
_And all you wanted_  
_was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly_  
_So hurry hold me_  
_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_  
_Please can you tell me_  
_So I can finally see_  
_Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to_  
_I can save you_  
_I can take you away from here_  
_So lonely inside_  
_So busy out there_  
_And all you wanted_  
_was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_  
_If you need me you know I'll be there_  
_Oh, yeah_

_If you want to_  
_I can save you_  
_I can take you away from here_  
_So lonely inside_  
_So busy out there_  
_And all you wanted_  
_was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me_  
_So I can finally see_  
_Where you go when you're gone"_

As soon as the song was done, Shilo stood on her feet, clapping as loudly as she could and cheering. Blaine, Kurt, Kimmie, and Mrs. Truman fallowed suit clapping and cheering as Darian bowed and made her way backstage.

After all of the performances were finished, Shilo ran up to her little sister and scooped her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Darian! That was- one of- the sweetest things- anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much baby sis and don't you forget that,"

She kissed the younger girls cheek before setting her back on the ground.

"Good job Darian," Kurt said patting the girls head as she giggled.

"See," Blaine exclaimed giving her a high five, "Told you she would love it! You did great up there! I knew you could do it!" he said kneeling down to hug her.

"Thanks Blaine!" she whispered.

"Anytime sweetie."

"You were awsome up there kido!" Kimmie exclaimed.

"Thanks Kimmie!" Darian blushed at all the praise she was receiving.

"Shilo," Kimmie said grabing her hand, "Can I talk to you for a minuet?"

"Sure! Brb you guys!"

Mrs. Truman pulled Darian away from the two boys with a wink leaving them standing there alone.

"You are such an amazing person," Kurt whispered in his boyfriends ear, slidding his hands behind his neck.

"Your just saying that," Blaine answered with a blush.

"Am I?" He asked planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"God I love you Kurt,"

"Do you really?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"What kind of question is that?" Blaine pretended to look offended.

"You know I'm joking! I love you too," He kissed him again. The flash of a camera broke them apart.

"Darian!" They exclaimed in unison as the younger girl ran off giggling. They shook their heads as a very panicked Shilo appeared in front of them.

"Oh my god Blaine I have to talk to you!" She breathed looking very distressed and confused, "Now!" She grabbed his hand and yanked him into the hallway before he could protest. She shoved her hands behind her back as she looked at him.

"What's wrong Shilo?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Its-its Kimmie," she replied avoiding his eyes.

"What did she do sweetie?"

"She… she…" she took a deep breath and looked Blaine straight in the eyes, a huge smile on her face, "She asked me to marry her!"

**AN: Cliff hangers :) gotta love em**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thanks to Longislandhottie9! She saved my story! :)**

**This is not the greatest chapter in the world but it works .**

Blaine was astonished. He had NOT expected that. He had feared the worst and  
with Shilo acting as panicky as she was and no sign of Kimmie anywhere, he  
was  
utterly afraid of what Shilo's response had been.  
"Holy hell Shilo! What did you say?"  
Shilo looked uncomfortable for a moment, stairing at the floor.  
"Shilo! You did not say n-" he was cut off bye the girls uncontrolled

laughter.

"Fooled ya!" she laughed holding up her left hand where a shiny clear dimand  
ring was properly placed.  
"Well fuck me…" Blaine said while he stared at the thing.  
"Blaine…" Shilo said giving him a concerned look, "I'm with Kimmie now! You  
know I can't do that."  
With a slight glare, he gave her a playful shove. " Shut up Shilo you know I  
didn't mean it literaly!" "Anyways…" Shilo continued changing the subject, "I told her yes but we should wait awile before it actually happens ya know? So were going to wait three years, then get married!"

"Shi you gotta know I'm happy for you but…" he paused for a moment before blurting his question out. "Is this even leagal?" Shilo let out a series of giggles before taking a deep breath to answer. "Its legal in Canada," she explained getting the last of her giggles out, "so that's where it will happen. And before you ask another dumb question yes its legal for guys too." Blaine rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was so not going to ask that," he lied with a fake pout making Shilo laugh again.

"Shilo…" he said with a smirk. "I need a closer look,"

"Oh right," she said bright eyed, "My moms walking me down the isle and Dares will deffinently be a brides maid. Blaine you HAVE to help me plan this and find the perfect dress to make gorgous. I have to ask you something anyways so…"

"Shilo," Blaine interupted the girls babbaling with a laugh. "That's not what I meant but what is your question?"

"I'm so sorry B!" She gave him an apologetic look, "But what I wanted to ask you… this is going to sound weird but… will you be my best man?"

When the words finally regestured, Blaine gave the girl a wide eyed stare. "M-Me?" he managed to get out and she nodded. "I figured best man sounded better than maid of honour." She said chuckling a little.

"Of coarse Shi!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Now… what were you saying before?" she asked still hugging him.

"Oh yeah," he exclaimed," show me the ring again!"

Almost immediately Shilo pulled away and displayed her shiny new gem for him. Blaine found himself drawn to the object. The silver band fit perfectly around the girl's finger, the dimand on top glittering every which way she turned it. Blaine felt a pang of jelousy and found himself practicaly whinning, "I want one,"

The laugh that escaped Shilo's lips was not only obnoxious but loud as well.

"Your such a girl!" joked Shilo making Blaine glare alittle. "But I'll be sure to let Kurt know," she added with a wink earning her a playful shove.

"Tell me what?" came n amused voice from behind them. Shilo shoved her hands behind her back before the both whirled around.

"Nothing!" they said in unison earning them an odd look from Kurt.

"Don't say anything," Shilo hissed shooting Blaine a look that said 'Talk and I'll kill you.'

"Yeah I'm going to repete what you just said," he shot back with an evil look on his face.

"Not that idiot! About… you know…"

She didn't have to finish because Blaine understood and before he could ask why her succinct reply was, "Kimmie's tellin him".


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: . I tried my best on this chapter I truly did but I gave never been to a wedding so I really don't know what they are like. I just used my imagination.**

**-Four Years Later-**

"Blaine," Shilo's voice cracked as she gripped his arm, "I don't think I can do this…" Her pale green eyes were as wide as she could possibly get them as she stood in front of the mirror.

"Why not Shi?" he asked. He decided to approch the situation from in a different way, other than flat out saying 'yes you can' when he didn't know what was bothering her.

"Well," she began taking a deep breath, "What if I'm not good enough for this? What if I don't deserve to live happily ever after? What if I relapse again or Kimmie finds someone she loves better and I get heart broken? What if-" Before she could finish Blaine put his hand over her mouth.

"Your nevervous?" It was more of a statement than a question but she nodded non the less.

"Don't be Shi. You will be fine out there. You two love each other right?" When she tried to answer he added, "Don't answer that. I already know that 'yes' is the answer. Shilo, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all okay? Just take a deep breath and realize that your dream is coming true today okay?"

Shilo smiled and pulled Blaine into a hug. "Thanks B." She whispered.

"Not a problem sweet heart. Now, tell me your ready."

"I'm ready!" She was confedint now and Blaine's eyes welled up with tears.

"You look so gorgous Shi!" he breathed out and it was true. Her black hair was curled and pulled into a bun on the top of her head; her vail covering it like a curtain. The dress she wore was not a traditional wedding dress. Shilo decided she would stick to her own style. Her mother had protested and said she looked as if she were going to a funeral but the was Shilo's dream and she would do as she pleased. The sleaveless dress was black with hints and hues of white. Little patterns of lace and stitching decorated the black bodice in a soft cream color. The skirt was a soft white, shided with a black cover that made it appear almost grey in color. The only jewlery (other than her ring of coarse) she wore was the solid gold locked that said **SHILO** in tiny white writing that she refused to take off. Blaine had given it too her and inside the locked held two pictures: On of her and Kimmie on the left, and Kurt and Blaine on the right. **FOREVER WILL I LOVE YOU –B. **was engraved in the back and it was Shilo's most prized posession.

"Kimmie is one lucky girl," came a voice from the door and they both turned to see Kurt leaning against the door frame, "You look beautiful my dear!" he exclaimed waltzing over to her, taking her hands in his.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"Good because were all waiting for you."

"Well I'll have her out in a few seconds," Blaine said giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheak. "Now go back to where your supposed to be," he added with a laugh.

"You know I can't be away from you for long," Kurt whinned as he pouted at Blaine who kissed him lovingly.

"You know its not about us today babe,"

"I know. But it doesn't mean I can't miss you," he winked and hurried out the door back to Kimmie.

"Sorry bout that," Blaine mumbled turnining back to Shilo.

"Oh B! You know I don't mind."

Blaine extended an arm to her, "Shall we?" She looped her arm through his with a smile.

* * *

Shilo's mother met them at the small gate outside the church where Blaine handed her over.

"Why thank you Blaine," she said with a smile.

"Anytime Mrs. T. I'll see you both inside." Blaine bowed to the ladies and made his way inside, where he stood in his dedicated area. He looked around at all the people chatting amoungt themselves and used this as a change to steal a glance at Kurt and Kimmie who stood only inches away from him. Kimmie wore a much simpler dress. She looked almost as if she were supposed to be a bridesmaid and not a bride but she looked pretty non the less. Kurt stood beside her as her bridesmaid/best man. He wore a white tuxido to match Kimmies white dress. His hair was brushed to the side and his eyes sparkled with excitement. He looked amazing just standing there and it made Blaine's heart do flips. Next to Kurt stood Kimmies older sister Janet who was 7 years older than Kimmie making her 29. She, however, wore a navy blue dress with a matching bow gracefully placed in her soft blond hair.

Darian stood next to Blaine smiling brightly. She, too, wore a navy blue dress laced with a white trim. Her multicolored hair hung around her face, the back was pulled into a ponytale and she stood proudly.

All of the sudden, the music began playing and the guests stood on her feet and turned tward Shilo and as her mother guided her down the isle. Soon Shilo stood in her designated area.

* * *

"Do you, Kimmie Barnett, take Shilo to be your wedded wife? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kimmie stated, squeezing Shilo's hands gently.

"And do you, Shilo Truman take Kimmie to be your wedded wife? To love and to-"

"Yes!" Shilo interupted, "Yes yes yes yes YES!"

Everybody (Including the precher himself) laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Then I now pronounce you wife and-well- wife," He then turned to Kimmie and said, "You may now kiss your bride," and at that moment they shared a loving kiss and everybody around them cheered.

**an: ONE MORE CHAPTER!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Well, this is the last chapter... I'm so sad Its over but I had to end it. Thanks so much for all your support and reading. If you have any ideas for me in the future and any tips, fell free to PM me ^^ oh and MEGA MEGA Fluff (or attempt at fluff) at the end!**

Shilo made it her goal to have the best reception ever. This included a DJ, live performances, a disco ball, an entire buffet, waitors for each table, an open bar, and a huge strech limo to take her there. Only Blaine knew about the limo. It was his job to help Shilo disappear long enough to surprise Kimmie. After all of the wedding pictures were taken Blaine slipped Shilo out the back door before anybody saw right as the limo pulled up. He opened the door and gestured for her to get inside. "My lady," he said with a bow earning him a giggle from the new bride. She scooted to the far right of the limo and patted the seat next to her, "Get in," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Kurt are coming too. Get in!"

"Shilo, that makes no sence. This is your moment not-"

"B… Shut up and get in the damn limo," she shot him a glare, a smirk playing on her lips as Blaine sat down next to her, defeted, and closed the door.

"Okay… Game plan," she started turning to face him, "When we pull up to the front, Steven (the driver) is going to get Kimmie into the car on this side," she patted the door closest to her, "Then you get out and do your thing," She winked at him and gestured to Steven to pull around.

* * *

Once Kimmie was in the car, Blaine looked at Shilo and said, "Wish me luck."

"There you are!" Kurt exclaimed when he saw him, "I was looking for you!"

"I had a job to do," he said gesturing to the limo and Kurt laughed.

"Well I found you now. Come on we gotta go," Blaine reached out and took his hand before he could attempt to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," he said to a confused Kurt, "Your carrage awaits my prince." He winked, causing Kurt to blush as several of the onlookers smiled and made little 'awe' sounds.

"Get in," Blaine said laughing and helping his boyfriend into the car as Shilo laughed.

"Surprise," she exclaimed to the two of them.

"You planned this?" Kurt asked, a smile on his face.

"Well, Blaine knew about the limo but he didn't know you two were coming. That was all me,"

* * *

"Hey everyone," Blaine said into the microphone, "Is everyone having a good time?"

A ripple of cheers and clapping from the crowed was his answer.

"Well," Kurt added, "We wont take up too much of your fun time but we have something to say."

He paused for a moment to take Blaine's hand before continuing. "We have known Shilo and Kimmie for a really long time. The four of us were really good friends and we all kind of bonded over a song."

"On Shilo's eighteenth birthday, Kimmie sang to Shilo confessing her feelings," Blaine continued as Kurt added, "With a little help from us,"

"But the song that started all of this was Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square. The story behind its kind of long so heres the short version. Shilo asked me and Kurt to sing a song and that's the song we picked and it's the song that started our relationship."

"Shilo is the one who actually encouraged us to confess how we really felt so with our help, we got them to confess to,"

"So heres the song that started it all…"

"Sang by us,"

"Shilo, Kimmie, this is for you."

At the end of the song, they kissed of coarse, and the crowed cheered and Darian took her famous snapshot and Shilo cried and Kimmie too. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Next Shilo and Kimmie took the stage.

"Okay," Shilo said, "So now its time for the traditional father daughter dance but heres the thing: Neither one of us have dads and our Mother daughter dance comes later," Shilo winked at her mother.

"So we made a decision," Kimmie chimed in, "We are going to dance, but were going to dance it with the two guys that mean the most to us. Kurt,"

"And Blaine. Yep that's right you guys, were forcing you to dance with us."

"You have no choice," They both laughed and stepped down to the now cleared dance floor where Kurt and Blaine stood in a shocked state.

"Didn't expect that one did ya?" Shilo asked as the song began.

"Nope," Blaine confessed with a laugh as he twirled Shilo around the dance floor, "but you sure are including us a lot tonight."

"Why wouldn't we. This is sorta all your guys' fault." She laughed a bit, "Besides, I would have never made it here without you,"

"Awe Shilo, your going to make me cry again,"

"Well I'm not trying," she said in defense as the song ended and he hugged her.

"I knew that."

* * *

After a few more upbeat songs, Shilo danced with her mother. Then she had a special sister dance where she danced with Darien. When the next slow song came on, Blaine danced with Kimmie because he couldn't find Kurt and after it ended he made that his mission.

He found him after a while, hiding in the shadows just stairing at everyone having a good time.

"Hey baby. Whats wrong?"

Kurt jumped a little, as if not expecting to be talked to before giving Blaine a smile that just wasn't believeable. "Oh nothing. I'm fine,"

"No your not," he said softly, "I can see past that remember? Now tell me whats really wrong." There was no one else around them and the music was muffled in this particular area making it akwardly silent as Kurt looked at the ground, tears streaming down his cheaks. When Blaine noticed this he pulled him to his chest and rocked him. "Baby please tell me whats wrong." He whispered into his ear as he stroked his hair.

"I know its not right but… I'm jelous of this whole thing," he confessed clutching onto the jacket of Blaine's tuxido.

"What do you mean?"

"I want a wedding too," he explained. "Its been my dream since I was little. I always dreamed of marring my Prince Charming and living happily ever after but I don't think it will happen. I love you so much Blaine but I don't think I deserve you, let alone get to marry you."

"Don't talk like that!" Blaine scolded gently. "You know I love you Kurt and If anything I don't deserve you. And why can't you have a wedding like this?"

"I just didn't think you would want it…"

"Kurt! It would be a dream come true to marry you! In fact its all I ever think about. I just didn't have the coarage to ask," he confessed kissing the smaller boys forhead as he looked up with a tear stained face. Blaine kissed each tear, making them disappear hoping to coax a smile out of the boy.

"Why would you be afraid to ask?"

"I didn't know if you really loved me…"

"Blaine Anderson! I love you with all of my heart and I know that sounds cheesy but I don't care 'cus its true. My heart will be yours forever no matter what!"

"Well in that case," he said with a devious smile, "Kurt Hummle," he got down on one knee, a pretend ring box in his hand, "When I get a proper ring I'll ask again but for now… Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes YES!" He kinda of sounded like Shilo at that moment but he didn't care.

"Really?" Blaine asked, smiling the brightest smile possible.

"Blaine?"

"What?"

Kurt looked up into his eyes, taking his hands in his and simply asked, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" and Blaine did. First slow and sweet then hungry and hot and fast, filled with passion, only breaking away to breathe and in Blaine's opinion it was the best damn kiss he had ever had. The real version of 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?' began playing and Blaine bowed before Kurt, "May I have this dance?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He took his hand as the glidded over to the dance floor to dance bye Shilo and Kimmie. Blaine looked right at Kurt as he lip sang the words while they twirled around in spins and swirls.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine whispered kissing him softly.

"I love you more," Kurt argued leaning his head on the others shoulder.

"I love you most," he confirmed kissing his forehead and for that one moment, everything was perfect.

-FIN-

**AN: I kinda like the end! Oh and if you wanna know what sorta happens after this, read my story (Thats kinda a sequal and kind of not) called A Glee Wedding.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or that little thing at the end which can be seen on Tangled :) But I wish I did .**


End file.
